La Maldición
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: Tru está atrapada en un avión un día repetido en el que la víctima ha muerto por causas desconocidas. Harrison le ayuda, pero llega otro cuerpo al depósito en su lugar. ¿Podrá Tru descubrir qué ha ido mal cuando el día se repita otra vez?
1. 1

_Renuncia de responsabilidad – No tengo el derecho de copia de los personajes, etc. Sólo los tomo prestados durante un tiempo. La historia se desrrolla después de la primera temporada de la serie._

_Es una historia totalmente independiente de "El Engaño." Sin embargo, contará con Cassie, de esa historia. Si no has leído "El Engaño" y te gustaría leer esta historia necesitas saber que Cassie fue introducida en ese relato. Es una camarera de una cafetería frecuentada por Harrison y está empezando su propio negocio de diseño de interiores. También es la nueva novia de Harrison._

_Me encanta oír a la gente que lee cualquiera de mis relatos, así que aseguráte de dejar una revisión si lees esto. He dejado a propósito un C2 de Tru Calling por si quieres comprobarlo en mi perfil. Si te gustan los relatos enfocados en Harrison, espero que consideres suscribirte._

_Traducción por STCF_

_¡Gracias y pásatelo bien!_

**La Maldición**

Parte Uno – Una Llamada para Despertar

El sonido del teléfono sonando despertó a Harrison, que gruñó y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera. Nadie en sus cabales estaría llamándole por teléfono a esta hora de la mañana. Si lo ignoraba quizá dejaría de llamar.

El timbre siguió sonando.

Harrison iba diciendo palabrotas a la vez que se acercaba al recibidor. "Será mejor que sea una emergencia de vida o muerte," musitó cuando contestó a la llamada.

"¿Harrison?" La voz de Tru llegó de la línea, a duras penas conectada.

"No está aquí," musitó Harrison.

"Harrison, necesito un favor," continuó Tru, ignorando su comentario como sólo una hermana mayor puede hacer.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana," protestó Harrison. "¿Qué tipo de favor necesita un principio tan madrugador?"

"Lo siento, no estaba segura de qué hora es," la contestación de Tru sonó a disculpa. "Estoy en el aire en este momento."

"¿Estás llamando desde un avión?" preguntó Harrison, ligeramente más despierto ahora, y preguntándose a qué tipo de desastre iba a ser arrastrado.

"Harrison, es un día revivido. No puedo contactar con Davis y nadie contesta en el depósito," Tru parecía frenética ahora que la línea empezaba a cortarse.

"¿Empezaste tu día repetido en el avión?" preguntó Harrison. "¿Cómo sucedió eso?"

"Sabes que vuelvo a la última vez que me desperté. Bueno, pues la última vez que me desperté estaba en mi vuelo de regreso de Europa."

"Déjame adivinar," suspiró Harrison. "Llegaste aquí, saliste del avión, te fuiste directa al trabajo y a revivir el día?"

"Lo has cogido," confirmó Tru. "Pero estoy atrapada en el avión en este momento y no seré capaz de llegar a la víctima a tiempo. Fui al depósito directamente desde el aeropuerto y la estaban trayendo. De modo que necesito que tú y Davis os hagáis cargo hasta que yo llegue."

"¿No puedes simplemente pedirles que hagan que el avión vaya más rápido?" preguntó Harrison mientras volvía a caer sobre la cama.

"No seas idiota," dijo bruscamente Tru. "¿Tienes un bolígrafo a mano?"

"No," contestó Harrison. "¿Qué estaría haciendo con un bolígrafo a las cuatro de la mañana?"

"Bueno, pues coge uno," le ordenó Tru. "Y rápido, la línea se está perdiendo."

Harrison encendió la luz al lado de la cama y parpadeó ante el súbito resplandor. Abriendo el cajón, revolvió la porquería de la que parecía estar lleno hasta que encontró un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo lleno de chicle.

"Vale," se apresuró Harrison mientras cogía el teléfono otra vez.

"Su nombre es Veronica Carter, es una vendedora de antigüedades en la Tercera. No tenemos ni idea de la causa de la muerte. Davis ya la había examinado cuando llegué y no pudo determinarla. Está entrando en los cuarenta, pero con su pelo totalmente blanco parece mayor. Deberías ser capaz de encontrarla con facilidad. Necesito que le eches un ojo hoy. ¿Estás escribiendo esto?"

"Claro," musitó Harrison mientras apuntaba la dirección que Tru le había dado rápidamente antes de que la línea se perdiese por completo.

Miró el auricular en su mano y frunció el ceño. Deseó tener el número de teléfono de la casa de Davis para poder telefonearle y sacarlo también de cama. Colgando el teléfono, apagó la luz e intentó dormir unas horas más.

Media hora más tarde se levantó y encendió otra vez la luz. No valía para nada. Estaba perfectamente despierto ahora gracias a su hermana y a su dudoso don. Ahora podía levantarse.

Una hora más tarde Harrison vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, sorprendido e la cantidad de actividad desarrollada a su alrededor. Era raro que estuviese despierto a las cinco y media de la mañana y más raro todavía que estuviese totalmente despierto.

Finalmente hizo alto ante un familiar edificio de apartamentos. Se preguntó si Cassie estaría ya despierta. Habían estado saliendo durante casi tres meses, al menos si contaba el periodo de tiempo en el que habían estado pretendiendo salir para convencer a Tru y a su ex de que estaba siguiendo adelante con su vida. Lo cierto es que sólo habían estado saliendo en serio unas pocas semanas. Se preguntó si le importaría que apareciese en su puerta tan temprano. ¿Se molestaría? Trabajaba en una cafetería, razonó. Tenía que empezar a trabajar por la mañana temprano. Probablemente estaría ya despierta y preparándose para el trabajo. ¿A qué hora se despertaba la gente cuando tenía trabajo?

Con las ideas claras, entró en el edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Cassie.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y esperó que ella llegase y le dejase entrar. La puerta se abrió tras un ruido de cadena y vio a Cassie esforzándose por mirarle. Parecía medio dormida. Quizá había juzgado mal la hora a la que la gente se despertaba para trabajar. Cerró la puerta y sacó la cadena de seguridad antes de abrir la puerta por completo para dejarle entrar.

"¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?" preguntó Cassie, tapándose la boca mientras bostezaba.

"Temprano," dijo Harrison. "¿Te he despertado?"

Cassie enarcó una ceja ante la ridícula pregunta. Estaba allí en bata de casa, con su pelo oscuro todavía enredado y no llevaba maquillaje. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió al sofá y se arrinconó en él.

"Estaba por la zona," explicó Harrison mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. "Pensé en parar y echarte un ojo."

"¿Echarme un ojo por si tenía otra cita?" preguntó Cassie con una adormecida sonrisa.

"No," dijo Harrison con una mirada hacia el dormitorio. "Pero no la tienes¿verdad?"

"Sólo la inesperada que está sentada a mi lado," contestó Cassie con una sonrisa.

Harrison sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí. "Bueno, entonces está todo bien," dijo mientras la acercaba más y mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

"¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? En serio," preguntó Cassie cuando se separaron unos minutos más tarde. "No tienes trabajo¿verdad?"

"No," exclamó Harrison con horror. "Pensé que podría ser romántico ir a ver el amanecer."

"Prueba otra vez, Harrison," se rió Cassie. "No esperas que _realmente_ me crea eso, incluso tan temprano¿verdad?"

"Merecía la pena intentarlo," contestó Harrison. "No, sólo es que recibí una llamada telefónica muy temprano y no podía volver a dormir."

"Encantador," Cassie puso los ojos en balnco mientras se levantaba. "Te sacan de cama con el alba y decides hacerme el mismo truco a mí. ¿Café?"

"Claro," contestó Harrison.

"¿Y de quién era la llamada?" preguntó Cassie unos minutos después cuando traía dos tazas de café caliente mientras Harrison esperaba en el sofá.

"Tru," dijo Harrison mientras cogía una de las tazas de Cassie.

"Creía que estaba en Europa," se cuestionó Cassie. Harrison se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba siendo muy cuidadosa de no pronunciar el nombre de Lindsay. Ambos sabían que Tru estaba visitando a Lindsay y a su reciente marido, pero realmente ninguno quería meter a su ex en la conversación.

"Está camino de vuelta, me llamó desde el avión."

"¿Va algo mal?" preguntó Cassie mientras se sentaba.

"Sólo necesita que le eche un ojo a alguien hoy," le dijo Harrison, mientras que se preguntaba en silencio cómo explicar la habilidad única de su hermana. Lo habían tocado una vez antes, cuando la vida de Cassie había sido la que Tru tuvo que salvar, pero Cassie no había creído que estaba en peligro hasta que lo tuvo encima. Los había echado a Tru y a él de su apartamento y sólo fue después que había dicho que creía que Tru había sabido de antemano que algo iba a suceder. Harrison nunca había tenido que evitar explicar exactamente cómo era que Tru sabía lo que sabía. Tomó un sorbo de café en un intento de paralizar el tiempo.

"Esto no será algo parecido a cuando Tru supo que yo estaba en peligro¿no?" preguntó Cassie.

Harrison asintió con un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Quizá sería mejor si no tenía que explicarlo todo. Era un secreto que su hermana tenía que contar y en realidad no había ninguna razón para contárselo a Cassie. Lo último que quería era que ella lo echase de su apartamento una segunda vez.

"Es una vendedora de antigüedades," explicó Harrison. "Tru quiere que le eche un ojo hasta que ella vuelva."

"Suena bastante sencillo," comentó Cassie.

"¿Quieres ayudarme cuando salgas del trabajo?" preguntó Harrison dubitativamente. No estaba seguro de si Tru aprobaría que arrastrase a Cassie en sus problemas de rebobinar el día. Pero se conocía lo suficiente para saber que era fácil que se aburriese y se distrajese. Al menos con Cassie con él parte del día podría tener una oportunidad de no liar las cosas.

"No tengo que ir a la cafetería hoy," respondió Cassie.

"¿Tienes el día libre?" preguntó Harrison con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y no me llamaste para planear algo?"

"En realidad ya tengo planes," sonrió Cassie. "Finalmente estoy consiguiendo despertar algo de interés con mi negocio de diseño de interiores. Iba a ir a una subasta o dos y comprobar las acciones."

"Eso está genial," respondió Harrison con una amplia sonrisa. "Puedes venir conmigo y hablar con la mujer acerca de muebles y esas cosas. Trabaja en antigüedades, de modo que conocerá a todo el mundo y puede lanzarte."

"Si no supiese lo desorganizado que eres, juraría que tenías esto planeado," Cassie se levantó con una sonrisa y agitando la cabeza.


	2. 2

_**Parte Dos – La Búsqueda**_

Harrison miró al interior de la tienda por el escaparate. No había ninguna señal de una mujer de pelo blanco. No había ninguna señal de nadie salvo un joven sentado tras el mostrador leyendo el periódico.

"¿La ves?" preguntó Cassie distraídamente mientras miraba las muestras de porcelana en el escaparate.

"No," contestó Harrison. "Supongo que tendremos que entrar y preguntar."

Empujó la puerta, que golpeó la pequeña campana antigua que pendía sobre la entrada. El dependiente tras el mostrador levantó la mirada un instante antes de volver a su periódico.

"Hola," dijo Cassie con contenta voz mientras se acercaba al joven. "Me estaba preguntando si podrías decirme si Veronica va a venir hoy."

"No lo sé," respondió el joven con un encongimiento de hombros antes de volver a su periódico otra vez. "Está fuera."

"¿Sabes dónde está?" preguntó Harrison. El dependiente volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"¿Alguna idea de algún tipo?" preguntó Cassie. "De verdad, tenemos que verla hoy."

"Está en alguna subasta," dijo el dependiente impacientemente. "¿Vais a comprar algo?"

"No," respondió Harrison mirando a su alrededor el contenido de la tienda. El viejo y rancio mobiliario no era algo que jamás fuese a comprar. Incluso aunque pudiese permitirse los ridículamente altos precios.

"En realidad," contestó Cassie, dando a Harrison un codazo para que se cayase, "estoy buscando contactos para mi negocio de diseño de interiores. Tienes algunos objetos muy bonitos aquí y estoy seguro de que mis clientes los apreciarán tanto como yo."

Harrison miró a Cassie con admiración. Sabía que era una buena mentirosa, era una de las razones por las que habían conseguido engañar a Tru durante tanto tiempo. Pero se había metido al dependiente en el bolsillo con unas pocas palabras. Dejó el periódico y prácticamente saltó de su asiento para ofrecerle ayuda. Rodeando el mostrador, guió a Cassie al otro lado de la tienda. Harrison seguía detrás de ellos, mirando las etiquetas de precios, cada vez más elevados. Para cuando habían alcanzado el destino del dependiente, los objetos ni siquiera estaban marcados.

Cogiendo un libro de su amplio inventario, el dependiente, que se presentó como Tom, lo empujó a las manos de Cassie y procedió a explicar detalladamente lo mucho que deseaba ser capaz de ayudarle.

Harrison miró al joven más de cerca. Se preguntaba si era nuevo en el trabajo. Ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre de la compañía de Cassie. ¿Tenía su compañía un nombre ya? Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar si ella lo había mencionado o no.

Viendo que Tom se estaba entusiasmando y no estaban llegando más cerca de descubrir dónde estaba Verónica, Harrison decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Realmente necesitamos hablar hoy con Veronica," interrumpió mientras Tom se movía rápidamente entre mesas de comedor y relojes. Con todos los maravillosos objetos en el folleto, se preguntó por qué la tienda tenía una selección de objetos tan pobres como muestra.

"¿Sabes en qué subasta está?" preguntó Cassie a Tom con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

"Podría ser capaz de descubrirlo," ofreció con una sonrisa igualmente enfermiza. "Estaré de vuelta en un momento. Esperadme aquí."

"Gracias," Cassie contestó con otra dulce sonrisa mientras Tom se apuraba a atravesar la puerta de entrada a la trastienda.

"¿Sabes que está coqueteando contigo?" siseó Harrison en el oído de Cassie tan pronto como Tom estuvo fuera de su vista.

"Sí, me he dado cuenta," contestó Cassie. "No es que estuvieses llegando a ningún lugar con tus preguntas. Al menos ahora está ayudando."

"Sólo porque cree que va a llegar a algún lado contigo," señaló Harrison.

"Deja que piense lo que quiera, siempre que nos diga dónde encontrar a esta misteriosa Veronica tuya," Cassie contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Harrison frunció el ceño, lejos de estar contento con cómo Cassie estaba consiguiendo la información que necesitaban. No sabía de donde había llegado el golpe de celos pero el monstruo de ojos verdes parecía estar vivo y pataleando.

"Aquí lo tenemos," exlamó Tom con entusiasmo mientras volvía a cruzar la puerta a toda prisa, agitando un folleto enfrente de él. "No está lejos de aquí. A tan sólo quince minutos. Estoy seguro de que la encontraréis allí."

"Gracias," respondió Cassie mientras le cogía el papel de la mano.

"Vuelve pronto," dijo Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejaban la tienda.

Cassie asintió con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta a la calle. Harrison la seguía de cerca y puso un posesivo brazo sobre sus hombros. Lanzando una mirada final al decepcionado Tom, todavía mirando, apuró a Cassie calle abajo hacia la dirección de la subasta.

"¿Desde cuándo te pones celoso?" preguntó Cassie con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba el brazo de Harrison y lo abrazaba con el suyo.

"Desde que empezaste a coquetear con otros hombres justo delante de mí," refunfuñó Harrison.

"Era sólo un niño," resaltó Cassie con una risa. "Encontremos a Veronica y podrás coquetear tú con ella."

"Muy graciosa," respondió Harrison mientras entraban en la casa de subastas.

El lugar estaba lleno de compradores y vendedores, y Harrison se preguntó cómo podría jamás encontrar a la víctima de Tru.

"¿Cómo dijiste que era?" preguntó Cassie mientras examinaba la multitud.

"De media edad con pelo totalmente blanco," contestó Harrison. "No mucho por donde empezar. Preguntemos al personal si la conocen."

Cassie asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se encaminaron al mostrador de recepción. El elegantemente vestido hombre en el mostrador miró a Harrison de arriba abajo con rapidez antes de volver una mirada, apreciativa, en la dirección de Cassie. Harrison volvió a fruncir el ceño. Este hombre no estaba nada ansioso por complacer al niño. Su cuidado y profesionalmente cortado pelo hacía que el revoltoso pelo de Harrison no pareciese nada más que un lío. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que los hombres tenían el hábito de adular a Cassie?

Miró a los ojos a Cassie e intentó comunicarle el mensaje de que no quería que coquetease con este hombre sin importar lo mucho que necesitasen su ayuda. Cassie le devolvió una rápida sonrisa que no era del todo agradable antes de volver al hombre del mostrador.

"Estamos buscando a Veronica Carter," preguntó educadamente con una fría sonrisa. "¿Sabe si ya está aquí?"

"Eso creo," respondió el hombre. "¿Están los dos buscándola?" Harrison observó cómo él apartaba la mirada de Cassie para volverla a él antes de rápidamente volver a mirar a su torturador de pelo negro.

"Sí," respondió Cassie con una dulce sonrisa. "Ella nos está ayudando a decorar nuestra nueva casa. Acabamos de volver de nuestra luna de miel, ¿verdad, Harry?"

Harrison se quedó en silencio con horror mientras una sensación de mareo le sobrevino. La idea del matrimonio con alguien nunca había cruzado por su mente y que Cassie de repente lo presentase como su marido fue una conmoción para la que no estaba preparado. Realmente debería haber establecido algunas reglas básicas acerca de su historia mientras seguían la pista a Veronica. Esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro que esperaba que ella percibiese como falsa por sí misma. A duras penas oyó lo que el hombre del mostrador les estaba diciendo.

"… por la puerta doble, luego la cuarta habitación a la derecha," los dirigió el hombre de recepción.

Cassie le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y cogió el brazo del sorprendido Harrison para conducirle hacia las puertas.

"¿Para qué le dijiste eso?" siseó Harrison mientras atravesaban el pasillo.

"No querías que coquetease con él y ésa era la manera más rápida de evitar que se llevase la idea equivocada," contestó Cassie.

"¿La idea equivocada?" graznó Harrison. "Acabas de…"

"Cielo santo, Harrison," musitó Cassie. "No significa que estemos realmente casados. Era sólo una pequeña mentira piadosa. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que no te resulta agradable?"

"Tru podría haberlo mencionado en alguna ocasión," admitió Harrison. Ahora que la conmoción se había difuminado un poco, y ahora que se había dado cuenta de que Cassie no tenía más interés en pasar por el altar de lo que ya lo había hecho, estaba empezando a respirar con mayor facilidad. Contó mentalmente las puertas que habían pasado y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban ante la cuarta puerta.

Dejó de andar y agarró a Cassie a un lado antes de entrar en la sala. "Quizá debería dejarme hablar a mí," sugirió, temiendo con qué podría salir esta vez.

"De acuerdo," contestó Cassie con una sonrisa. "Simplemente vagaré por ahí y echaré un ojo a las piezas. No tenía planeado venir a esta casa de subastas en particular hoy, pero dado que estoy aquí, también podría aprovechar."

"Está bien," aceptó Harrison. "Encontraré a Veronica y nos reuniremos aquí dentro de una hora."

"Claro," respondió Cassie, con los ojos ya vagando por las muestras de objetos en venta más tarde ese mismo día.

Harrison observó cómo Cassie desaparecía entre la multitud y luego buscó por la habitación a Veronica Carter. Había varias mujeres de pelo blanco en la habitación y Harrison se acercó a ellas una por una sin éxito. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ningún lado pasó a preguntar a los miembros del personal que estaban allí para una muestra de porcelana dispuestos a responder preguntas.

"¿La señora Carter?" contestó el hombre, examinando la sala. "Está allí, en la sección de cerámica," señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección.

Harrison le dio las gracias al hombre y rápidamente se abrió paso a través de la sala hacia donde estaba la exposición de jarrones y cuencos. Observó a la gente que miraba las muestras, pero no había ninguna señal de una mujer de pelo blanco en absoluto. Captó a Cassie mirando un jarrón particularmente feo y devolvió una negativa con la cabeza a la silenciosa pregunta que ella le formulaba. Volviéndose de nuevo a un miembro del personal de la casa de subastas, no había acabado de hacer su pregunta cuando una voz que venía directamente de detrás de él anunció que ella era la señora Carter.

Harrison se volvió para ver de quién era la voz. Alta y majestuosa, la señora Carter tenía, en efecto, unos cuarenta años, pero en lugar de pelo totalmente negro, tenía un sorprendente pelo rojo.

"¿Usted es la señora Veronica Carter?" preguntó Harrison confuso.

"Sí, yo soy Veronica Carter. ¿Me está buscando?" respondió la señora Carter.

"¿La Veronica Carter de la tienda de antigüedades de la Tercera?"

"Sí," confirmó otra vez, con una expresión de confusión empezando a cruzar su cara, al igual que a la de él.

"Lo siento," finalmente Harrison consiguió decir, pidiendo perdón también con la sonrisa. "No se corresponde demasiado con la descripción que me facilitaron."

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó Veronica.

Harrison se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que no había pensado ninguna historia que contar a la víctima cuando la encontrase. Sabía de su experiencia pasada con Cassie que decir la verdad estaba fuera de toda opción. Se preguntó qué le habría dicho Tru, o si simplemente se habría quedado por allí y la habría vigilado desde la distancia para asegurarse de que la mujer estaría segura. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que aquella opción ya estaba perdida. Miró hacia donde había visto por última vez a Cassie por si podía venir al rescate con otra historia, pero se había alejado de la muestra de cerámica y ya no estaba a la vista.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Veronica con preocupación mientras él dirigía la mirada a la muestra.

Pensando con rapidez, Harrison le brindó a Veronica una brillante sonrisa antes de usar su propio don de charlatanería para explicar por qué la estaba buscando. Echando mano de la historia de Cassie en la recepción, la exageró y explicó que estaba buscando a su esposa, que se moría por conocerla. En unos pocos minutos, Veronica estaba buscando a su alrededor por toda la sala a Cassie, impaciente por ayudar a la joven pareja a encontrar los objetos perfectos para su nueva casa. Harrison se preguntó brevemente por qué no había contado la historia verdadera de Cassie y su negocio de diseño de interiores, pero decidió no ahondar demasiado en ello.

Finalmente encontraron a Cassie en una de las salas vecinas en la que se desarrollaba una subasta. Estaba pujando por uno de los objetos cuando Harrison finalmente la vio. Estaba a punto de agitar la mano a modo de saludo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó a toda voz en la silenciosa sala.

"¿Harrison?" preguntó la voz. "Soy Davis, ¿dónde estás?"


	3. 3

_**Parte Tres – La Víctima**_

"En una subasta," respondió Harrison mientras lanzaba una sentida mirada a Veronica antes de escabullirse de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

"¿Tru consiguió contactar contigo entonces?" preguntó Davis, sonando aliviado.

"Sí," contestó Harrison. "Dijo que no podía contactar contigo y me llamó en tu lugar. La conexión se perdió antes de que pudiese darme tu número, sin embargo."

"No habría cogido la llamada, de todos modos," le aseguró Davis. "Me despertó antes de las cuatro de la mañana una enfermera, o al menos alguien que decía ser una enfermera, diciéndome que mi primo estaba en el hospital. Salí corriendo y olvidé el teléfono móvil. Luego hice todo el camino hasta el hospital sólo para descubrir que era todo una búsqueda de El Dorado. Cuando volví oí el mensaje de Tru en el contestador."

"¿Te llevó tanto tiempo llegar al hospital?" preguntó Harrison antes de darse cuenta de que Davis obviamente no estaba hablando del hospital que estaba al lado del depósito en el que él y Tru trabajaba.

"Estaba fuera de la ciudad," confirmó Davis. "Creo que Jack tiene algo que ver con esto."

"¿Tú crees?" respondió Harrison. No había visto mucho a Jack recientemente, pero supuso que era porque Tru estaba fuera de la ciudad. Parecía lógico que no habría mucha razón de estar cerca mientras ella estaba fuera. Incluso había pasado por su mente que podría haber seguido a Tru fuera de la ciudad.

"¿Quién más podría montar un truco como ése?" preguntó Davis. "Ha estado vigilando de cerca de Tru durante semanas. Sabrá que está atrapada en el avión y que el día ha vuelto a empezar. Sabe que habrá estado intentando contactar conmigo y decidido sacarme de su camino antes de que ella pudiese conseguirlo."

"Me pregunto por qué no buscó a alguien que me llamase a mí," se preguntó Harrison en voz alta.

"Probablemente lo intentó," observó Davis. "Pero Tru llegó a ti antes."

"Entonces ¿quieres venir aquí y hacerte cargo?" preguntó Harrison, medio deseando que Davis dijese que sí y los liberase a él y a Cassie para poder salir el resto del día, y medio esperando que dijese que no. No sabía por qué quería seguir con el trabajo de mantener segura a Veronica Carter. Quizá fuese porque cuando ayudaba a Tru con sus rescates sentía que tenía algún tipo de propósito y no sentía que fallase tanto. No era que viviese demasiado en los sombríos fallos de su vida. La vida era demasiado corta para ser mórbido y había demasiada diversión que tener. Pero había unas pocas ocasiones, aparentemente más y más frecuentemente, en las que se paraba para preguntarse qué estaba haciendo con su vida.

"¿Puedes aguantar un tiempo?" preguntó Davis. "Voy a ir a la oficina y ver si puedo descubrir alguna información más sobre la causa de la muerte."

"Sí, claro," contestó Harrison. "Me quedaré por aquí."

"Vale," aceptó Davis. "Sólo otra cosa. La hora del fallecimiento que Tru me dio era media tarde."

"Entonces la mantendré segura hasta entonces," Harrison dijo con un determinado asentimiento con la cabeza que, por supuesto, Davis se perdió por completo desde el otro extremo del teléfono.

Metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo, Harrison volvió a la sala de subastas para ver que Cassie y Veronica se habían encontrado sin su ayuda y estaban charlando como viejas amigas.

"Aquí, cielo." Cassie llamó a Harrison avergonzado por la muestra de cariño. Se forzó a sonreír cuando Veronica se volvió hacia él.

"Su esposa me estaba contando ahora mismo todo lo de la luna de miel," dijo Veronica con una sonrisa.

Harrison gruñó en su interior, teniendo pavor a sólo pensar en lo que Cassie podría haber soltado en el breve periodo de tiempo que había estado al teléfono con Davis.

"¿No habrás estado gastando todo nuestro dinero?" finalmente preguntó en un esfuerzo de alejar el tema de conversación de cualquier mentira que Cassie hubiese estado contando en su ausencia.

"Sólo un jarrón," respondió Cassie. "Fue una verdadera ganga, sin embargo."

"No es aquella cosa fea que estabas mirando antes, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Sabía que Cassie generalmente tenía buen gusto en muebles, pero el jarrón que había estado en sus manos antes era verdaderamente horrible. Esperó que ella le dijese que era un regalo para él, el golpe final de venganza por haber llamado tan temprano por la mañana a su puerta.

"Éste es," sonrió Cassie. "Es simplemente perfecto para nosotros."

Veronica se rió y se alejó para hacer una puja por un objeto que quería, dejando a los "recién casados" que arreglasen sus diferencias en gusto.

"En realidad no compraste eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Harrison.

"Es para un cliente," explicó Cassie. "Tengo uno que está buscando piezas en particular y ésta es simplemente perfecta. Le he telefoneado y puesto la puja en su nombre. Se le enviará a él directamente. Nunca tendrás que volver a dirigir tus ojos hacia él."

"Bien," Harrison respiró en un suspiro de alivio. "¿Y qué más le has estado contando a Veronica?"

"No mucho," Cassie sonrió con suficiencia antes de cogerle el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia unos asientos en un lateral de la sala.

Sentados podrían tener a Veronica a la vista, sin ponerse en el camino del resto de la gente en la ahora repleta sala.

Comparada con todas las demás ocasiones en las que Harrison había ayudado a Tru, encontraba ésta mucho más fácil. No había nadie intentando matarle y casi le había invitado a comer sin que tuviese siquiera que sugerirlo. Veronica y Cassie progresaban como una casa en llamas y Harrison ni siquiera había tenido que intentar trabar conversación con la mujer de mediana edad con la que estaba claro que no tenía nada en común.

La media tarde llegó y se fue y Harrison decidió ir al depósito y reunirse con Davis y Tru, que debería ahora estar de vuelta en el país. Dando a Cassie un rápido beso de despedida, prometió estar en "casa" para cenar, y la dejó discutiendo con Veronica acerca de variados tipos de papeles para pared.

El depósito estaba vacío de cuerpos cuando Harrison llegó. Le alivió encontrar tanto a Tru como a Davis en la oficina y ninguna señal de Jack. Aunque no se dio cuenta de que Jack era el tema de conversación y Tru parecía tan preocupada como él cuando oyó las noticias de que el enemigo de su hermana había enviado deliberadamente a Davis fuera de la ciudad con una información falsa.

Tru levantó la cabeza cuando oyó los pasos de Harrison y saltando de su asiento lo envolvió con un fuerte abrazo.

"Te he echado de menos," dijo con una sonrisa. "No estás hambriento porque no te haya comprado las comidas, ¿verdad?"

"Nah," sonrió Harrison como respuesta. "Me las estoy arreglando para convencer a un montón de gente de que pague por mí, y con algunos es mucho más fácil que contigo."

"Tendré que decirle a Cassie que tenga cuidado," sugirió Tru con una malvada sonrisa. "Nunca me ha parecido algo fácil."

"¿Entonces Veronica Carter está segura?" preguntó Davis desde su asiento enfrente del ordenador.

"Lo estaba hace un rato," confirmó Harrison. "Dejé a Cassie con ella, habría telefoneado si hubiese sucedido algo. Hemos estado todos por ahí charlando todo el día. Están conectando genial."

"Parece demasiado fácil," Tru frunció el ceño. "¿No viste ningún peligro, ni problema, ni nada?"

"No," respondió Harrison encogiéndose de hombros. "Simplemente un día normal."

"Así que nadie intentó asesinarla y ella no tuvo ningún accidente ni nada," preguntó Tru.

"No," afirmó Harrison. Ahora que Tru lo mencionaba, el día de hoy había sido más que fácil.

"No lo entiendo," farfulló Tru. "Debes haber hecho algo para alterar las cosas o ella estaría aquí ahora."

"No sé el qué," dijo Harrison mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. "Hay algo, sí."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Tru.

"Tu descripción no era correcta."

"Pudo haber sido vaga, pero sólo la vi un momento," explicó Tru.

"No quiero decir que fuese vagamente incorrecta," interrumpió Harrison, "su pelo era rojo, no blanco."

"Era blanco seguro," discutió Tru.

"No, cuando la conocí no lo era."

"Quizá lo iba a hacer en la peluquería cuando la paraste," sugirió Davis.

"Quizá," asintió Tru.

No había más tiempo para especular, pues el teléfono empezó a sonar. Davis lo cogió y escuchó un minuto. Colgando el teléfono otra vez, se volvió a Tru. "Tenemos otra víctima en camino," dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Veronica?" preguntó Tru.

"No," replicó Davis. "Ésta es un hombre."

Harrison esperó en el depósito mientras Davis y Tru hablaban de lo que había sucedido a Veronica el día anterior y él dio tantos detalles como pudo recordar acerca de lo que había hecho desde que Tru lo había llamado aquella mañana. Todavía no habían hecho ningún progreso por descubrir qué la había matado cuando el ruido de las puertas abriéndose anunció la nueva llegada.

Davis se levantó e hizo un gesto a Tru para que se quedase donde estaba. "Si hay una sola posibilidad de que este día vuelva a rebovinarse, necesitamos hablar de cómo funciona esto. Es mejor que esperes aquí y me dejes echarle un ojo a este a solas de momento."

Tru mostró su aceptación con un asentimiento con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar, esperando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Davis volvió a la habitación. "Daniel Winters, 48 años, un broker de bolsa principiante, y por lo que has contado de ayer, diría que murió por la misma causa que Veronica Carter."

"¿Entonces crees que el día va a volver a empezar?" preguntó Harrison.

"Sólo por si lo hace, alguien tiene que evitar que pierda tanto tiempo saliendo de la ciudad si Jack tiende la misma trampa que ayer," Davis se volvió hacia Tru.

"Bien," aceptó Tru. "Ahora sé dónde está el teléfono del avión, de modo que debería ser capaz de llegar más rápido a él. También lo intenté antes con el depósito hoy. Ahora que sé que estás en casa, lo intentaré con ese número. ¿A qué teléfono te llamó la enfermera?"

"Al móvil," respondió Davis.

"Entonces te llamaré al número de casa de modo que sonará aunque estés hablando por el móvil en ese momento," Tru se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" preguntó Harrison, sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de los planes.

"También necesitaremos tu ayuda," reconoció Tru. "Todavía no sabemos qué ha pasado para alterar hoy las cosas, así que vas a tener que ir y vigilar a Veronica otra vez, o acabará aquí de nuevo."

"Eso asumiendo que el día vuelva atrás," observó Davis mientras se echaba a un lado para dejar pasar a Tru a donde el cuerpo la esperaba.

Harrison miró a Davis. No podía hacer más que dejar que Tru hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.


	4. 4

_**Parte Cuatro – Un Día Tenso**_

El sonido del teléfono sonando despertó a Harrison, que gruñó y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera. Nadie en sus cabales estaría llamándole por teléfono a esta hora de la mañana. Si lo ignoraba quizá dejaría de llamar.

El timbre siguió sonando.

Harrison iba diciendo palabrotas a la vez que se acercaba al recibidor. "Será mejor que sea una emergencia de vida o muerte," musitó cuando contestó a la llamada.

"¿Harrison? Soy Davis," la voz le llegó alta y clara.

"¿Davis?" Harrison se levantó de un salto en segundos. "¿Es Tru? ¿Está bien?"

"Tru está bien," le aseguró Davis. "Está teniendo un día de repetición múltiple, ésta es la segunda vez que el día vuelve atrás y ella vuelve a estar en el avión."

"¿Eh?" fue todo lo que Harrison pudo decir. Después de oír que Tru estaba bien había mirado inmediatamente el reloj y, después de ver que era poco más de las seis de la mañana, la molestia por la tempranera llamada estaba empezando a cundir.

"Estoy en el depósito," continuó Davis. "Estoy buscando la causa de la muerte antes de ir a buscar a la segunda víctima. Tru necesita que encuentres a la primera otra vez y le eches un ojo como hiciste ayer."

"No recuerdo el día de ayer," señaló Harrison. "¿Cómo sé qué hice ayer si no lo recuerdo?"

"Tru me dio los detalles que le diste ayer." Le informó Davis. Harriso podía oír un crujido de papeles al otro extremo de la línea mientras Davis buscaba las notas que obviamente había tomado durante la llamad que Tru le había hecho aquella mañana."

"¿Tienes un bolígrafo a mano?" preguntó Davis.

"No," contestó Harrison mientras se movía para hurgar en el cajón a su lado buscando un bolígrafo y papel.

Finalmente preparado, anotó todo lo que Davis le decía que Tru le había contado acerca de las dos versiones anteriores del día. Anotando los detalles que Davis le daba y después de prometer que seguiría a Veronica Carter, Harrison colgó el teléfono y se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Un momento más tarde se dio cuenta de que Davis había mencionado que Cassie había estado con él el día anterior cuando había estado echando un ojo a la víctima. Sintiéndose mucho mejor por tener que recorrer toda la ciudad buscando la víctima de Tru se levantó y una hora más tarde se dirigía a través de la ciudad al bloque de apartamentos de Cassie.

Cassi estaba despierta y con una taza de café en la mano cuando Harrison llegó a su apartamento. Parecía sorprendida de verle en su puerta.

"¿Teníamos planes hoy?" preguntó con una expresión de confusión en la cara.

"No," Harrison meneó su cabeza como negativa cuando le abrió la puerta por completo para que pudiese pasar. "Pero pensé que podría gustarte ir a una subasta hoy, para tu negocio. Echar un ojo a la mercancía."

"Tú pensaste que…" la voz de Cassie vaciló. "No suena a ser tu medio. ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?"

"¿No quieres?" preguntó Harrison, evitando su pregunta.

"Estaba pensando hacer eso, en realidad," admitió Cassie. "Pero a duras penas es algo en lo que tú te desenvuelvas, ¿no?"

Harrison se encogió de hombros; no era un escenario familiar para él. Se preguntó si debería contarle la verdad, pero la única vez que había estado cerca de discutir acerca del don único de Tru Cassie no le había creído y lo había echado de su apartamento. Sabía que ella sabía que había algo raro en su hermana, pero había evitado decirle exactamente qué era. No, razonó, no había ningún motivo para contárselo. "Sólo estoy mostrando interés por tu trabajo," contestó finalmente Harrison, ofreciendo lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa deslumbrante que la convencería de su sinceridad.

Cassie frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sabía que era una experta mentirosa. Desafortunadamente también era muy hábil en captar las mentiras de los demás, también. Por suerte para Harrison, Cassie no era buena captando argumentos y después de acabar su café cogió su bolso y aceptó acompañarle a la subasta.

Se detuvieron para desayunar en la cafetería donde trabajaba Cassie a tiempo parcial como camarera y finalmente llegaron a la casa de subastas a media mañana.

Harrison se acercó al mostrador de la entrada y al hombre que allí se sentaba. El hombre miró a Harrison y con una extraña expresión, ofreció reticentemente su ayuda.

"Estoy buscando a Veronica Carter," preguntó Harrison. "Es una emergencia," añadió cuando el hombre simplemente lo miró con sospecha.

"Muy bien," respondió el hombre, y le dio a Harrison instrucciones para llegar a la sala a la que la señora Carter se había dirigido.

Harrison se fue hacia la puerta, con Cassie siguiéndole justo detrás.

"¿Quién es Veronica Carter?" preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de la capacidad auditiva del hombre de recepción.

"Tiene una tienda de antigüedades en la Tercera," explicó Harrison. "Te gustará."

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Cassie.

"No exactamente," respondió Harrison. Estaban entrando en un territorio peligroso ahora. ¿Cuánto podría contarle sin realmente hablarle de Tru y sus habilidades? De acuerdo con el informe que Tru había dado a Davis, Cassie y Veronica habían conectado genial. Pero ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a Cassie cuando ni siquiera había conocido todavía a la mujer?

Cassie volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Maldita sea," musitó Harrison. Estaba acostumbrado a que Tru llegase en su rescate con consejos útiles en los días revividos, especialmente cuando hacía algo mal en su vida privada. Desafortunadamente parecía que esta vez las cosas no iban a ser tan bien como habían ido el día anterior. De acuerdo con Davis, él y Cassie habían pasado un gran día en la subasta. Esperaba que las cosas mejorasen cuando encontrasen a Veronica Carter.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harrison la encontró. Uno de los miembros de personal de la subasta se la señaló. Estaba de pie, observando objetos variados en la sección de cerámica. Cassie miraba algunos de los objetos de la muestra cuando Harrison se volvió a presentarse a la víctima de Tru.

"¿Señora Carter?" preguntó, preguntándose qué historia le habría contado el día anterior cuando la había conocido. Fuese cual fuese la razón, Tru no se lo había dicho a Davis, o Davis no se lo había dicho a él. ¿O quizá él no se lo había dicho a Tru en primera instancia? Esto se estaba volviendo confuso.

"Sí," respondió la mujer de pelo rojo con una agradable sonrisa. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Sí," respondió Harrison con una sonrisa. "Me estaba preguntando si podría, erh, ayudarme con algunos, er…"

"¿Tratos?" sugirió la señora Carter con otra sonrisa.

"Sí," contestó Harrison, agarrándose a la sugerencia. Cualquier cosa para mantenerla hablando. Éste no era su medio en absoluto.

"Bueno, lo primero que hay que recordar," empezó la señora Carter, "es no quedar atrapados en una guerra de pujas con los demás. Los precios suben muy rápido si no se es cuidadoso. Tienen que conocer sus límites y ajustarse a ellos."

"¿Cómo las apuestas?" preguntó Harrison, encontrando al fin algo familiar.

"Algo así, sí," se rió la señora Carter.

"De modo que lo mejor es encontrar algo por lo que nadie más puje?" sugirió.

"Si puede," se mostró de acuerdo la señora Carter. "Yo compro para mi tienda y sólo pujo por los objetos por los que nadie más está interesado. ¿Ha estado en mi tienda?"

"No," Harrison agitó la cabeza como negativa.

"Oh," contestó la señora Carter. "Creí que quizá hubiese conseguido mi nombre allí."

"No," respondió Harrison, preguntándose cómo explicar que supiese su nombre. De alguna forma, 'usted murió y pidió ayuda a mi hermana' no sonaba muy creíble.

"Bueno, no importa," dijo la señora Carter con una sonrisa.

"Harrison, ¿qué opinas de esto?" interrumpió Cassie desde cerca de la siguiente muestra.

Harrison se disculpó un momento y se fue a junto de Cassie, que estaba señalando un jarrón horrible.

"No para mí," le aseguro rápidamente Cassie cuando le vio la expresión de la cara. "Tengo un cliente que está interesado en piezas de este periodo de tiempo. No puedo localizarlo por teléfono para saber si quiere que puje por él."

"¿Alguien compraría de verdad eso?" preguntó Harrison, poniendo otro gesto de extrañeza por la repulsiva pieza.

"Tiene muchos objetos similares," dijo Cassie mientras se mordisqueaba el labio. "No sé si pujar por él de todas formas y luego llevárselo con la esperanza de que le guste."

"¿Por cuánto está reservado?" preguntó la señora Carter desde detrás de ellos.

"Doscientos dólares," dijo Cassie.

"Eso es terriblemente barato," afirmó la señora Carter.

"¿Eso es barato?" exclamó Harrison.

"Por ese precio, incluso si no le gustase, ciertamente ganará algún beneficio si lo vende," resaltó la señora Carter.

"Estoy de acuerdo," asintió Cassie con la cabeza.

Varias horas más tarde, Cassie y Veronica Carter estaban comiendo en un café cercano. Justo como Tru le había informado, Cassie y Veronica estaban conectando con la velocidad de un incendio en una casa.

Harrison se recostó en su asiento y bebió su café mientras las dos mujeres charlaban sobre cualquier aspecto del diseño de interiores en el que él pudiese pensar y de muchos de los que nunca había oído hablar.

"Bueno, ha sido maravilloso," dijo Veronica con un suspiro cuando acabaron la comida. "Pero de verdad tengo que volver ahora al trabajo."

Cassie suspiró y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Yo debería intentar ponerme en contacto con el señor Winters de nuevo para ver si puedo llevarle el jarrón a su casa."

"¿El señor Winters?" preguntó Harrison. ¿No era ése el nombre de la víctima del segundo día? ¿Al que Davis estaba en esos mismos momentos echando un ojo?

"Mi cliente," explicó Cassie con un suspiro de exasperación. "¿Ni siquiera me escuchas?"

"Tengo que hacer una llamada," dijo Harrison mientras saltaba de su asiento y apuradamente marcaba el número de Davis. Asegurándose de que ni Cassie ni Veronica pudiesen oírle, esperó hasta que Davis cogió el teléfono.

"¿Davis?" preguntó.

"Sí," respondió Davis. "¿Eres Harrison?"

"Sí," contestó Harrison con otra mirada hacia donde Cassie se estaba despidiendo de Veronica. "¿Cuál es el nombre de la segunda víctima?"

"Daniel Winters," respondió Davis. "Estoy con él ahora mismo, en realidad."

"De modo que no puedes hablar," afirmó Harrison, resaltando lo obvio. "Pregúntales si está decorando su apartamento, ¿puedes?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Davis confuso.

"Pregúntale si está decorando su apartamento," repitió Harrison.

"Vale," respondió Davis. El teléfono emitió sonidos ahogados mientras le formulaba a Daniel Winters la pregunta. Volvió a la claridad un momento después para confirmar que lo estaba haciendo.

"Es el cliente de Cassie," dijo Harrison.

"Espera un minuto, ¿puedes Harrison?" preguntó Davis antes de que el teléfono volviese a sonar ahogado.

"Vale, podemos hablar ahora," dijo Davis. "Dudo que sea una coincidencia."

"Déjate de bromas," respondió sarcásticamente Harrison. "¿Qué supone eso?"

"No lo sé," admitió Davis. "Ya ha pasado la hora para Veronica. La de Daniel está a punto de llegar. Le echaré un ojo hasta entonces."

"¿Me reuniré contigo y con Tru luego en el depósito, entonces?"

"De acuerdo," respondió Davis.

Harrison acabó la llamada y se volvió a la mesa. Cassie, sin embargo, estaba justo detrás de él y claramente había oído hasta la última palabra.

"Divertido lugar para reunirse," dijo. "El depósito, ¿se te está siquiera permitido entrar allí?"

"Claro," respondió Harrison encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente no debería estar en aquel lugar en absoluto, pero a Tru no parecía importarle y hoy era importante.

"¿Vas a decirme lo que realmente está pasando?" preguntó Cassie, con una dura mirada en los ojos que le dijo que no iba a dejar pasar ésta y que la discusión que había evitado esta mañana sólo estaba temporalmente suspendida.

"No puedo," dijo Harrison mientras metía en el bolsillo el teléfono y evitada la fría mirada de su novia.

"¿Entonces el acuerdo de 'no más mentiras' que tenemos no significa nada para ti?" preguntó Cassie con una voz engañosamente casual.

Harrison gruñó y se dio cuenta por primera vez de por qué Tru había pasado un rato tan duro contándole a Luc su secreto.

"No es tan fácil," argumentó Harrison.

"Sé que hay algo extraño acerca de tu hermana," continuó Cassie. "Siento no haberte creído al principio, pero te he dicho después de aquello que ahora lo hago. De modo que ¿por qué no me dices qué está pasando?"

"No es mi secreto para poder contarlo," se opuso Harrison.

"Cuando los secretos de tu hermana signifiquen que me estás mintiendo, no estoy de acuerdo con eso," espetó Cassie mientras se volvía bruscamente y se alejaba.

"Cassie, espera," la llamó Harrison.

Ella no se molestó en volverse y siguió caminando calle abajo.


	5. 5

_**Parte Cinco – Tercera Vez Sin Suerte **_

Frunciendo el ceño, Harrison miró su reloj. Tru estaría llegando ahora mismo al depósito. Quizá tendría una manera de evitar el último lío en que él mismo había aterrizado.

"Hola Harrison," le saludó Tru cuando entró en la oficina del depósito.

Harrison murmuró un hola antes de dejarse caer en una silla.

"¿Algo va mal?" preguntó Tru con preocupación.

"Cassie," musitó Harrison. "Acabamos de tener una pequeña pelea."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Tru. "Quiero decir, ayer no la tuvisteis."

"Bueno, eso fue ayer, ¿no?" murmuró Harrison con una innecesaria mirada de hostilidad a su hermana.

"Lo capto, la pelea tuvo algo que ver conmigo," se supuso Tru.

"Cassie sabe que le estoy ocultando algo y…" titubeó Harrison.

"Creía que ya se lo habías contado," preguntó Tru.

"No exactamente," suspiró Harrison. "Dijo que creía que tú sabías que estaba en peligro. Simplemente nunca le dije cómo era que lo sabías."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tru.

"¡Porque pensaría que estamos locos!" declaró Harrison, como si debiese ser obvio para todo el mundo.

"¿Y no porque tuvieses miedo de que te volviese a echar?" preguntó Tru.

Harrison se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia fuera por la ventana a la zona principal del depósito. Tru era demasiado astuta a veces para su propio bien.

"Harrison," dijo Tru calmadamente mientras se acercaba para quedarse justo detrás de él. "Si no se lo cuentas, os separará. Justo como me pasó a mí con Luc."

"Luc no te creyó," señaló Harrison.

"Podría haberlo hecho si _él_ no hubiese interferido," razonó Tru. "Pero esto no tiene que ver conmigo y con Luc, esto tiene que ver contigo y si vas a seguir ayudándome, antes o después vas a tener que contárselo."

"¿Y si no lo hago?" preguntó Harrison, aunque sospechaba que ya conocía la respuesta.

"Entonces la perderás," afirmó simplemente Tru.

Volviéndose a su hermana, Harrison le dio un abrazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Podría perderla si se lo contaba, pero la perdería seguro si no lo hacía.

"Davis," dijo Tru con una sonrisa cuando lo vio en la puerta.

"Bienvenida, Tru," la saludó Davis. "¿Cómo estaba Europa?"

"Genial," dijo Tru con una sonrisa. "Ninguna vuelta atrás en absoluto hasta ésta. Pero ya te lo he contado todo, dos veces. De modo que simplemente concentrémonos en las víctimas esta vez y si no rebobino el día te lo recordaré todo después, ¿vale?"

"Trato hecho," aceptó Davis mientras se sentaba tras su ordenador. "Daniel Winters está vivo y bien, y parece tener una salud de hierro, al menos" miró su reloj, "hace treinta minutos."

"Veronica Carter estaba viva cuando la viste por última vez, ¿verdad?" Tru preguntó a Harrison.

"Sí, volvía a trabajar," asintió Harrison.

"¿De modo que ahora hemos tenido dos víctimas en dos días rebobinados y no hay forma de decir cómo murieron, ambos están vivos y bien hoy y no hay nada que los conecte?" Tru frunció el ceño. Se estaban perdiendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era.

"En realidad Harrison descubrió una conexión," señaló Davis.

"No demasiado," Harrison se encogió de hombros.

"Pero la única que tenemos," insistió Davis.

"Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?" preguntó Tru.

"Winters es un cliente de Cassie," dijo Harrison. "Ella compró un jarrón para ella en la subasta de hoy."

"Me pregunto si eso pasó ayer o no," se cuestionó Tru. "Llevaste a Cassie contigo entonces, pero nunca mencionaste ninguna compra."

Harrison encogió los hombros; no podía recordar el día de ayer y no tenía ninguna forma de saber si ella había comprado algo para el hombre ayer también.

"Entonces, ¿qué es diferente respecto a este segundo día con la primera vez?" preguntó Davis.

"Tú," dijo Tru simplemente. "La primera repetición sólo pude contactar con Harrison y él salvó de alguna forma a Veronica. Esta vez se quedó con ella y tú fuiste a encontrar a Daniel. ¿Qué hiciste hoy para alterar las cosas?"

"Fui a su oficina, tenía una hora libre de citas y aceptó verme," se detuvo Davis. "Entonces me quedé por allí para mantener un ojo en todo. Todo parecía bien. Me vio a media tarde, sin embargo, y simplemente lo bombardeé con preguntas financieras para mantenerlo hablando. Pasó la tarde fuera y simplemente me supuse que si lo mantenía hablando no iría a casa hasta después de que, cualquiera que fuese el peligro, hubiese pasado."

"¿Entonces fue cuando yo te llamé?" preguntó Harrison.

"Sí," asintió Davis. "Entonces la hora de la muerte pasó y lo dejé para que siguiese su camino y me vine aquí."

"Pero ¿no había ninguna señal de peligro o algo así?" preguntó Tru tanto a Harrison como a Davis.

Ambos menearon negativamente la cabeza en respuesta.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Tru. "Nos estamos olvidando de algo, pero no sé el qué. Tengo la sensación de que esto no se ha acabado todavía."

"Hay otra cosa," dijo Davis. "Dijiste que Winters tenía el pelo blanco."

"Lo tenía," dijo Tru.

"No, esta tarde no era así," Davis sacudió la cabeza. "Esta tarde era negro."

"Ayer tú dijiste que el pelo de Veronica era rojo en lugar de blando," dijo Tru a Harrison.

"Si tú lo dices," Harrison se encogió de hombros. "Hoy también era rojo."

"Extraño," dijo Tru. "Esto no se ha acabado."

"¿Crees que el día podría rebobinar otra vez?" preguntó Davis.

"Sí," suspiró Tru. "Creo que podría. Y realmente estoy empezando a odiar volar."

Harrison se rió y se levantó.

"¿Vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con Cassie?" preguntó Tru.

"Sí," asintió Harrison con un movimiento de cabeza. "Y si la cago, al menos, suena como que el día volverá atrás y quizá tenga mejor suerte mañana."

Tru entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Era casi totalmente noche cuando Harrison llegó al edificio de apartamentos de Cassie. Subió lentamente las escaleras mientras por su cabeza corría lo que iba a decir para explicar lo de Tru. Se preguntó si debería telefonear a Tru y convencerla para que fuese allí y le ayudase. No es que él no pudiese probar nada y Tru pudiese ser capaz de ello, o que si esa vez no tenía éxito, ciertamente lo tendría al siguiente día repetido.

Sacó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de Tru. Podía esperar allí fuera hasta que ella llegase y luego podrían hablar con Cassie juntos y poner las cosas en su sitio.

El teléfono sonó una vez antes de que Harrison colgase.

No, pensó. No quería demostrar nada a Cassie. Quería que ella confiase en él, que creyese que le estaba contando la verdad, sin Tru y sus habilidades a mano para salvarle.

Llamó a la puerta, y esperó que Cassie llegase y le dejase entrar. No hubo respuesta. Se preguntó si tenía turno de noche en el restaurante. O quizá si se había ido a entregar el jarrón a Winters.

Llamó otra vez, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y la puerta se abrió ligera y lentamente.

"Cassie, Cassie," musitó. "Nunca dejas la puerta abierta así."

Sacudiendo la cabeza entró y miró a su alrededor. Seguramente no le importaría que la esperase dentro.

Al sentarse en el sofá, Harrison se movió ligeramente y sacó un bolso de donde tenía apoyada la espalda. Era el bolso de Cassie, el que había estado llevando hoy. No habría salido sin él, ¿no?

"¿Cassie?" llamó. Miró a su alrededor a la bien aireada habitación. Estuviese donde estuviese en el apartamento, tenía que haberle oído.

Se puso en pie y caminó precavidamente hacia el dormitorio. Se detuvo en la puerta y dudó. Una sensación de pavor cayó sobre él mientras miraba la habitación. No estaba allí. Respiró con un suspiro de alivio antes de entrar más en la habitación para mirar dentro de la puerta abierta del baño.

La vio inmediatamente. Tirada en el suelo del baño, con su pelo largo y negro ahora de color completamente blanco y esparcido por el suelo a su alrededor.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban al techo sobre ella. Supo en el momento que no podía ver el techo, que no podía verle a él, que no podía ver nada.

Por un momento se quedó en pie, conmocionado, en la puerta. Entonces corrió hacia ella y se tiró a las frías y duras baldosas del suelo. Poniéndola en posición sentada, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no había ninguna oportunidad de revivirla. Cogió una de sus manos y le pareció hielo al tocarla.

"No," susurró, con la voz pronunciando sólo esa palabra de negación.

Acomodando su fláccido cuerpo en sus brazos, se sentó contra la bañera sin prestar atención a las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de sus ojos.

"Siento no habértelo contado," susurró. "Siento tanto no haber confiado en ti."

El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Lo ignoró. Finalmente dejó de sonar.


	6. 6

_**Parte Seis – Asentándose**_

"¿Todavía no hay respuesta?" preguntó Davis cuando Tru frunció el ceño mirando el teléfono después de intentar ponerse en contacto con Harrison por tercera vez.

"Algo va mal," dijo mientras el teléfono sonaba continuamente antes de hacer un clic y dar paso al servicio de contestador. "Me suena el teléfono una vez, para, y ahora no contesta."

"Quizá te llamó por error," sugirió Davis.

"¿Entonces por qué no contesta ahora?" Tru sacudió la cabeza. "Algo va mal. Lo _sé_."

"No lo sabes," afirmó Davis. "Quizá simplemente no quiere que lo molesten ahora mismo. ¿Has intentado telefonear directamente a casa de Cassie?"

"No tengo el número," admitió Tru. Ella y Cassie nunca habían sido realmente amigas y las pocas veces que se habían visto sin estar Harrison presente habían sido las veces que la estaba espiando y la vez que había tirado un cuenco de sopa encima de la confiada chica. Se preguntaba si debería haber hecho algún esfuerzo más en llegar a ella y decidió que a partir de entonces lo haría. A Harrison parecía gustarle de verdad y lo último que quería era que él la acusase de desaprobar otra vez a sus novias.

"Bueno, esto está tranquilo si quieres ir a su casa y comprobarlo. Harrison lo ha hecho bien," sugirió Davis.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Tru. No le gustaba dejar solo a Davis cuando podía llegar una nueva víctima en cualquier momento. Sintió que debía quedarse. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que su habilidad de revivir el día significase a menudo dejar a Davis que lo llevase todo solo cuando ella debería estar en el trabajo. Dejarle ahora realmente no parecía adecuado. Se preguntó qué proporción del querer quedarse estaba relacionado con el sentimiento de pavor que parecía haberse asentado en ella.

"Te llamaré si te necesito aquí," insistió Davis mientras descolgaba la chaqueta de Tru y se la pasaba. "Ni siquiera estás en tu turno, de todos modos."

"De acuerdo," aceptó Tru, yendo hacia la puerta. "Sólo pasaré por casa de Cassie y comprobaré que nada vaya mal."

"Estoy seguro de que todo va bien," volvió a asegurarle Davis. Tru asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de sacudirse la sensación de que algo iba definitivamente mal.

Tru subía las escaleras a toda prisa hasta el apartamento de Cassie un poco después. La puerta estaba entornada, aunque no totalmente cerrada. Llamó y esperó. No había ningún ruido dentro. Llamó más fuerte y la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Siempre le decía a Harrison que recordase cerrar bien las puertas, y parecía que su novia tenía el mismo mal hábito que él.

Tru entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar desierta.

"¿Cassie?" llamó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Harrison?" lo intentó otra vez. Todavía no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Tru miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, que estaba abierta. La habitación estaba vacía y Tru respiró con un suspiro de alivio por que su llegada no hubiese sido totalmente mala.

No estaba segura de qué fue lo que llamó su atención al interior de la habitación. Quizá fue un pequeño ruido o la ligera línea de luz que se veía dentro. Fuese lo que fuese, Tru se encontró caminando hacia el dormitorio y volviéndose hacia la potente luz del baño.

Vio inmediatamente a Harrison y se quedó congelada.

Se sintió una intrusa mientras miraba a su hermano silenciosamente susurrando a su novia que, podía verlo, nunca escucharía lo que él estaba diciendo. Quería dar un paso adelante y decirle que todo iría bien. Quería que el día rebobinase tan rápido como fuese posible y borrase la mirada de terror de sus ojos. Quería volver a asegurarle que mañana sería diferente, pero no pudo moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

_Están destinados a morir_, recordó a Jack diciéndoselo en incontables ocasiones. Con la ayuda de Harrison, había salvado a Cassie una vez antes, y sólo unas pocas semanas más tarde, estaba muerta, otra vez. Sabía que Jack diría que tenía que pasar así, que no puedes engañar al destino siempre. Pero ella no podía aceptarlo, no más de lo que no podía ignorar su llamada por completo.

"¿Harrison?" finalmente Tru habló. Su voz rompió el silencio y sonó extraña a sus propios oídos.

"¿Tru?" Harrison levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llenos de tristeza, horror y algo más que Tru no pudo reconocer del todo. Era una mirada que no podía recordar haber visto jamás en la cara de su juerguista hermano antes. Era una mirada que nunca quería ver en su cara de nuevo.

Supo instintivamente que el día iba a rebobinar otra vez. Se sintió agradecida de que cuando sucediese Harrison no recordaría nada sobre esta versión del día. Sólo deseó poder olvidar la mirada de su cara con tanta facilidad.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó Tru, caminando hacia delante y sentándose al lado de su hermano, que no se había movido de su hueco en el suelo.

"No lo sé," respondió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Cassie, que había caído sobre sus ojos. "Estaba… así… cuando llegué."

"¿Por qué no me llamaste, Harry?" preguntó Tru.

"No lo sé," susurró Harrison, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Viste a alguien cuando entraste aquí?" preguntó Tru, ansiosa por descubrir tanto como pudiese y alcanzar el punto de repetición del día.

"No," respondió Harrison. "Estaba aquí cuando yo llegué. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle que lo siento."

"Estoy seguro de que lo sabe," le aseguró Tru mientras lo cogía de un abrazo.

"Tienes que evitar que esto ocurra otra vez," afirmó Harrison, subiendo el tono de voz.

"Lo haremos," insistió Tru.

"No nosotros, _tú_," aclaró Harrison.

"No puedo hacerlo esta vez por mí misma, Harrison, lo sabes."

"Tendrás que hacerlo. Tienes a Davis. Te ayudará otra vez. Simplemente déjame fuera de esto."

"No quieres decir eso."

"¡Sí quiero!" siseó Harrison, con la voz silenciosamente determinada. "Esto es culpa mía, así que déjame fuera de la repetición de mañana de modo que no pueda volver a meter la pata."

"No es culpa tuya," discutió Tru, horrorizada por que Harrison hubiese llegado a aquella conclusión.

"El día sigue repitiéndose y toda mi ayuda es una nueva víctima, y esta vez es Cassie. En serio, deberías pensar en buscar a alguien más que te ayude la próxima vez."

"No es culpa tuya," discutió de nuevo Tru. "No es culpa de nadie. Simplemente tenemos que descubrir qué está pasando y evitar que nadie muera."

"_Tú _tienes que hacerlo," señaló Harrison mientras cogía a Cassie en brazos y la llevaba hacia el dormitorio. Tru lo seguía y observó como la dejaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

"¿Harrison?" preguntó Tru mientras miraba cuidadosamente los ojos de Cassie.

"Estaré por ahí," dijo Harrison calmadamente mientras se alejaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espera un minuto," dijo Tru.

"¿Para qué?" Harrison lo preguntó con un tenebroso tono de voz. "Sólo quiero que este día se acabe. Sabes que no se repetirá conmigo aquí. Si fuese así ya habría pasado."

"Quiero mirar bien primero," explicó Tru. "Ver si puedo descubrir qué ha pasado antes de que el día vuelva a empezar. Quédate con Cassie mientras yo echo un ojo por si pide ayuda antes de que yo haya acabado."

"Está bien," asintió Harrison con la cabeza, sentándose en el extremo de la cama.

Tru se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño y atravesó el umbral otra vez. Vio el jarrón casi inmediatamente. Descansaba sobre el mostrador al lado de la pileta. Había ropa húmeda en el suelo, pero fuera de aquello, no había nada fuera de lugar en el baño.

"¿Es éste el jarrón de la subasta?" preguntó Tru a Harrison desde la otra habitación.

"¿Una cosa fea y de color entre beige y marrón?" preguntó Harrison.

"Sí."

"Entonces sí, eso es lo que consiguió en la subasta. ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Es la única conexión que tenemos."

"¿Entonces ese jarrón está matando de alguna forma a la gente?" preguntó Harrison, sonando claramente escéptico y ligeramente impaciente.

"Podría ser."

"¿No crees que eso suena un poco extraño?"

"Más extraño que yo escuchando a gente muerta pidiéndome ayuda y reviviendo días?" señaló Tru.

Tru cogió el jarrón para estudiar su base. No había marcas que indicasen su origen o fabricante. Era pesado para su tamaño. El jarrón mismo estaba cubierto de marcas que parecían vagamente símbolos egipcios, pero Tru no sabía lo suficiente acerca de textos antiguos para conocer la diferencia entre los variados símbolos, y ciertamente no sabía cómo leer la inscripción que rodeaba el jarrón.

"¿No crees que esa teoría es un poco extraña incluso para ti?" resaltó Harrison con sólo un trazo de su viejo humor regresando a él.

"Creo que la próxima vez voy a necesitar conseguir este jarrón y llevarlo al depósito tan rápido como sea posible. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirlo otra vez con una descripción que yo te haga?"

"Te dije que me dejases fuera mañana," insistió Harrison con una fija mirada a Tru mientras ella volvía a la habitación con el jarrón en las manos.

"Bien," respondió Tru calmadamente, sabiendo que Harrison olvidaría toda la conversación de todas formas. Se sintió ligeramente incómoda con mentirle pero si salvar la vida de su novia no era una razón suficientemente buena, entonces no sabía cuál podía serlo.

Sabía que podía conseguir que Davis fuese a la casa de subastas en lugar de Harrison, pero de alguna forma sentía que si lo hacía, estaría engañando a su hermano, ahorrándole la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ayudar. Tuvo la impresión de que en ocasiones Harrison se había sentido decepcionado de que Tru siempre pidiese ayuda a Davis antes que a él para ayudarla. Incluso esta vez había llamado primero a Davis y sólo recurrió a buscar la ayuda de Harrison cuando no fue capaz de contactar con Davis.

Ella sabía que Harrison siempre tomaba la opción más fácil en la vida, pero recientemente había visto una diferencia en él. Desde que había roto con Lindsay, parecía estar asentándose. No había buscado un trabajo todavía, pero ayudarla en los días repetidos era un principio a encontrar un propósito en la vida.

Tru supo instintivamente que si hacía lo que él le había pedido y lo dejaba fuera de sus planes y sólo recurría a Davis, él enseguida volvería a su viejo e irresponsable yo. Aún peor, a no ser que le hablase del destino de Cassie hoy, nunca sabría por qué estaba siendo dejado fuera de todo. Simplemente pensaría que lo estaban ignorando porque la dejaría colgada o la decepcionaría.

No era que él estuviese decepcionado, Tru sintió que era vergüenza por estar malgastando su vida, porque cuando se esforzaba podía hacer cualquier cosa que se pasase por su mente. A veces sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón en la dirección adecuada y le gustase o no, cuando el día volviese atrás, iba a recibir un enorme empujón en la dirección correcta.

"Conseguiré que Davis se encargue," mintió Tru, con las ideas aclaradas. "¿Cuánto marcaba?"

"Doscientos dólares," respondió Harrison. "Aparentemente es una ganga."

"Es más bien horrible, ¿no?" sonrió Tru.

"Incluso sin la potencialmente letales propiedades," respondió él. "Ahora, ¿podemos simplemente dar por finalizado este día?"

Tru posó el jarrón en la mesilla de noche y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harrison se levantó y rodeó a Tru con sus brazos, acercándola a él. "Tienes que salvarla," susurró, su voz rompiéndose de nuevo. Tru afirmó con la cabeza y lo abrazó a él también, y luego lo miró mientras dejaba la habitación. Él se dio la vuelta para mirar la cama una última vez cuando llegó a la puerta. No necesitaba decir nada más.

Tru miró a Cassie donde yacía, paciente y en silencio. Miró hacia la puerta, con un sentimiento de pavor empezando a surgir. La última vez que se había sentido de aquella forma, fue cuando había esperado que Harrison le pidiese ayuda. Se había tomado tanto tiempo para pedírselo que ella había pensado por un momento que lo había perdido para siempre.

"Pídemelo, Cassie," susurró Tru con una nerviosa mirada hacia la puerta. No podía salir de allí y decirle a Harrison que el día no iba a repetirse. Simplemente no podía. "Tienes que pedírmelo. Me lo has pedido antes. Tienes que pedírmelo otra vez."

Pero aún así no hubo ningún movimiento de la inerte Cassie.

"Por favor, Cassie," susurró Tru. "Tienes que darme la oportunidad de salvarte. Tienes que darle a Harrison la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas contigo. Por favor."

Finalmente, el aire pareció estancarse y por un momento no hubo nada ni nadie en el mundo excepto Cassie mientras volvía su cabeza hacia Tru.

"Ayúdame," pidió mientras el día de Tru formaba una espiral hacia atrás y el regreso anunciaba otra oportunidad de poner las cosas en orden.


	7. 7

_**Parte Siete – Fuera del Lazo**_

Tru volvió a despertarse en el avión.

"¿Está usted bien, señorita?" la azafata preguntó mientras pasaba con los refrescos.

"Necesito usar el teléfono," explicó Tru mientras saltaba fuera de su asiento. "Es una emergencia."

"Seguro, señorita," respondió la azafata, mientras señalaba a Tru la dirección del teléfono.

Tru no necesitaba direcciones para encontrar el camino. Sólo había necesitado ayuda en la primera repetición. La disposición del avión le era ahora tan familiar como la del depósito o la de su apartamento.

Atravesando el pasillo, llegó al teléfono rápidamente y marcó el número de Davis.

"Davis, soy Tru," dijo mientras se enfrascaba en otra explicación acerca del día y la falsa emergencia que Jack había tendido. "Necesito que eches un ojo a textos antiguos, egipcios y cosas así."

"¿Qué estoy buscando?" preguntó Davis mediante la crepitante línea.

"Traducciones de un jarrón que Harrison va a llevarte más tarde esta mañana."

"¿Necesitas que le llame y le haga saber qué está sucediendo?"

"No, lo haré yo," respondió Tru. "Te llamaré tan pronto como aterricemos.

Tru miró al teléfono después de colgarlo. No le había dicho a Davis todo acerca de la repetición anterior y se había asegurado de no mencionar quién era la última víctima, sólo que el jarrón estaba conectado con todo ello. Desde que había descubierto su secreto, raramente le había ocultado algo que fuese tan importante acerca del día. Pero no quería que Harrison lo supiese y la mejor manera de asegurarse era no contárselo a absolutamente nadie.

La llamada era su carga y el conocimiento de lo que había pasado durante los días previos era una parte de ello. No había ninguna razón para contarle a Harrison lo que había sucedido, y no había ninguna razón para que se hiciese daño de nuevo.

Se cuestionó brevemente si debería haber pedido a Davis que telefonease a Harrison y le contase lo que necesitaba, pero descartó la idea. Tenía que hacerlo ella misma. Tenía que decirle que le contase la verdad a Cassie, y ella tenía que escuchar que él estaba bien. Sabía que no recordaría nada del día anterior, pero aún así sabía que no sería capaz de relajarse hasta que oyese su habitual voz alegre. O en este caso, su gruñona y madrugadora voz, dado que estaba a punto de recibir otra llamada madrugadora despertándole por la que seguramente protestaría.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y la llamada no llegaría con mayor facilidad cuanto más tardase, Tru descolgó el auricular y marcó el número de Harrison.

"Será mejor que esto sea una emergencia de vida o muerte," la adormecida voz de Harrison llegó por la línea.

"Harrison. Necesito un favor. Es un día repetido y necesito que tú y Davis me ayudéis."

"Sólo son las cuatro de la madrugada," protestó Harrison. "¿Qué tipo de favor requiere un principio tan temprano?"

"Lo siento, estoy en el aire en este momento y no puedo arriesgarme a llamar más tarde en caso de que no hacerlo ahora. Llegaremos a una zona de mal tiempo pronto."

"¿Empezaste tu día repetido en el avión?" preguntó Harrison. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

"No tengo tiempo para explicarlo," apuró Tru. La línea empezaba a empeorar mientras el tiempo de fuera hacía lo mismo. "Necesito que vayas a una subasta de antigüedades y compres un jarrón para mí. Luego llévaselo a Davis en el depósito."

"¿Tue emergencia es ir a hacerte la compra?" preguntó Harrison con una risa. "Eso no suena a ti."

"Es un jarrón antiguo," explicó Tru. "Parece que podría ser egipcio y es realmente feo. Davis va a intentar traducir las inscripciones. Llévate a Cassie contigo, dile que busque algo para el señor Winters y ella debería encontrarlo. Lo compró para él ayer."

"Supongo que el señor Winters es la víctima, ¿no?" preguntó Harrison.

"Una de ellas," respondió Tru. "Es un día repetido varias veces y el jarrón es la única conexión entre las víctimas" Era la verdad, razonó ella en silencio, sólo que no era toda la verdad. Se apuró a darle los detalles que necesitaba antes de que él pudiese preguntar nada sobre las demás víctimas.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Harrison después de que haberle asegurado que tenía los detalles de la subasta anotados.

"Necesito que le cuentes a Cassie la verdad," dijo Tru, cruzando los dedos mientras hablaba. "Si no, la perderás."

"¿Te refieres a contarle lo tuyo?" preguntó Harrison dubitativamente.

"Sí," respondió Tru, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Deseaba que ella hiciese lo correcto, advirtiéndole de que le contase su secreto. De nuevo sintió no haber llegado a conocer mejor a Cassie antes en los últimos pocos meses. Deseó que no estuviese conectada con la prensa o con nadie más que pudiese hacer difícil su vida. Confiaba a Harrison respecto a su propia vida, pero cuando llegaba a las mujeres, no contaba con el mejor de los historiales. Deseaba que esa vez hubiese realmente conseguido que las cosas estuviesen en su sitio.

"¿Te das cuenta de que pensará que estoy loco?" señaló Harrison. "Las cosas nos están yendo bien de momento. ¿Crees que quiero cagarla contándole que mi hermana revive días?"

"Si no se lo cuentas, va a romper contigo. No puedes seguir ayudándome en secreto y tener una relación sincera. Lo sé mejor que nadie."

"¿Le confiarías tu secreto?" preguntó Harrison.

"En realidad no la conozco," admitió Tru. "Pero confiaré en ti."

"De acuerdo," respondió Harrison cuando la línea empezó a perderse por completo. "La atraeré a que yude y _me pensaré_ si contarle lo tuyo."

"Está bien," contestó Tru cuando la línea finalmente se cortó.

Volviéndose, miro hacia su asiento. La película del avión ya estaba encendida. Se había perdido el principio por estar dormida todas y cada una de las veces. La mujer en el asiento de al lado al suyo parecía estar bien, pero Tru empezaba a situarse y se coló en la zona de azafatas para coger pañuelos de papel. La película era romántica, de las de llorar, y la mujer que estaba a su lado estaría llorando a mares, miró a su reloj, en unos quince minutos.

Recostándose otra vez en su asiento, reflexionó sobre los hechos de los días pasados. Generalmente cuando revivía un día, había que cumplir una interminable investigación, así como correr de un lado a otro de principio a fin. Era desconcertante encontrarse continuamente atrapada en un avión, incapaz de ayudar y dejando el rescate en manos de Harrison y de Davis.

Esperaba que esta vez Harrison se las arreglase para arreglar las cosas con Cassie. No había pasado tanto tiempo de que había estado saliendo con su amiga Lindsay y Tru sabía, aunque Lindsay no, que su relación habría acabado mucho antes de lo que finalmente resultó, de no haber sido por la asistencia de Tru para que Harrison hiciese lo correcto. Cuando liaba las cosas un día que posteriormente ella revivía, Tru se había mostrado tan activa en ayudarle a arreglar sus problemas sentimentales como en salvar a la víctima del día.

El problema esta vez era que Tru no conocía a Cassie como a Lindsay. Si Harrison llevaba a Cassie el regalo equivocado, no era probable que Tru lo supiese y no tendría ni idea de qué recomendarle que comprase en su lugar cuando tuviese su segunda oportunidad.

Tru se preguntó perezosamente si una de las razones por las que ahora quería conocer mejor a Cassie podría ser que así podría volver a ayudar a Harrison cuando él metía la pata y la relación empezaba a desmoronarse. Si hubiese conocido mejor a Cassie, entonces sabría si ella creería a Harrison cuando él le contase su secreto, y más importante, si podría confiar en ella.

Se tomó un momento para preguntarse por qué no se había preocupado por que Cassie conociese su secreto antes. Hasta ayer había pensado que lo sabía. Había sido rápida en decirle a Harrison que le contase la verdad tanto ayer como hoy. Parecía sencillo hasta que tenía tiempo para sentarse y preocuparse por las consecuencias de que otra gente conociese su habilidad.

Tru nunca le había hablado a Lindsay de su llamada y ella preguntaba por qué nunca había confiado en su más próxima amiga durante el último año. Recordó otra vez que nunca había confiado en ella acerca de Mark, tampoco.

¿Quizá tenía algo que ver con ella y su habilidad de abrirse a la gente?

Frunció el ceño, concentrada. El vuelo parecía más largo cada vez que tenía que tenía que esperar hasta que acabase y no le gustaba a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos en esa ocasión. La mujer a su lado empezó a sollozar silenciosamente mientras miraba la película. Tru le pasó un pañuelo, que ella aceptó con una débil sonrisa.

"Me encanta esta película," susurró la mujer mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Tru le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de recibir cualquier distracción de sus pensamientos. Pero la distracción fue corta y pronto se vio atrapada en sus pensamientos y preguntándose cómo se las estarían arreglando Davis y Harrison en sus respectivas tareas.

Estaban en medio de una tormenta cuando Tru empezó a pensarse seriamente dos veces la idea de que Harrison le contase a Cassie la verdad. Pero no había la posibilidad de otra llamada telefónica para decirle que había cambiado de idea. Era demasiado tarde para retirar las palabras y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que las cosas funcionasen de la mejor forma posible. Y si no era así, que el día rebobinase otra vez.

Harrison miró el reloj después de colgar el teléfono. Se preguntó si intentar volver a dormir, pero ahora estaba perfectamente despierto y sabía que habría pocas posibilidades de que consiguiese un nuevo sueño ahora.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado el día anterior para que Tru le dijese que le contase a Cassie su secreto. No era habitual que su hermana quisiese que alguien lo supiese. Ni siquiera había hablado con Lindsay de su habilidad. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con que a Tru le gustase Cassie, sabía que casi no se conocían. Se preguntó otra vez que habría pasado el día anterior y llegó a la conclusión de que de alguna forma el secreto de Tru había provocado una pelea entre él y Cassie. Era la única explicación que se podía imaginar. Si Cassie le había estado ayudando el día anterior, y él había estado ayudando a Tru, parecía lógico que Cassie podría haber descubierto que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

¿Pero contarle la verdad?

Harrison todavía recordaba la última vez que él y Tru habían considerado contarle a Cassie la verdad. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la parte de revivir días cuando los había echado a los dos de su apartamento.

Se había mostrado abierta de mente acerca de la "premonición" de Tru más tarde aquella noche, recordó Harrison. Pero aquello no significaba que creyese el resto de la historia. No era que él la hubiese creído al principio, y él era su hermano.

No, decidió. Si Cassie descubría la verdad como Davis lo había hecho, sería una cosa. Pero no quería arriesgarse a contárselo y que ella lo mandase al diablo cuando acaban de empezar a salir. Nunca había pensado en sí mismo como un cobarde antes, y no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como uno ahora. Pero el secreto de Tru había causado un problema entre ellos ayer, de modo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que hoy ella estuviese más contenta, sin derramar el secreto de Tru.

Se preguntó si quizá podría dejarla fuera de las cosas durante todo el día de hoy. Pero era la única que conocería al señor Winters y su gusto por los jarrones feos. Era necesaria. No podía dejarla fuera, y no podía meterla en esto sin arriesgarse a perderla.

Unas pocas horas más tarde todavía no había aclarado su mente por completo. La idea de contárselo había parecido al principio condenada al fracaso absoluto. Pero a medida que la luz del nuevo día se abría paso sobre el horizonte, se había preguntado qué pasaría si se lo contase y ella le creyese. Si le contase la verdad acerca de Tru y ella lo aceptase, tendría a alguien más con quien hablar de todas las locas situaciones. Mejor todavía, supo instintivamente que encontraría hablar con ella mucho más interesante que hablar con Davis, que tenía una tendencia a hablar monótonamente y más que incesantemente acerca de trabajo, quitándole mucha de la diversión a las cosas.

Harrison todavía estaba decidiendo si contárselo o no mientras estaba de pie fuera del apartamento de Cassie y llamaba a la puerta.


	8. 8

_**Parte Ocho – Secretos y Verdades**_

"Buenos días," saludó Harrison a Cassie con una insegura sonrisa cuando ella abrió la puerta.

"¿Teníamos planes para hoy?" respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

"No exactamente," contestó Harrison, preguntándose cómo explicar que sabía que iba a pasar el día con él porque ya lo habían hecho.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Cassie con un preocupado tono de voz mientras atravesaban la cocina y se servían un café. Harrison aceptó la taza con gratitud y tomó un trago del líquido caliente mientras se volvía a preguntar qué decir.

Cassie sorbió su propio café sin decir una sola palabra. Harrison finalmente acabó su taza y se volvió para servirse otra. Estaba llegando a la encimera cuando Cassie le apartó la taza y la puso fuera de su alcance.

"Te estás andando con rodeos," dijo con franqueza.

"Bueno, es que…" Harrison empezó antes de que su voz se disipase en un silenciado farfulleo que a duras penas él mismo podía oír y supo que Cassie no sería capaz de entender. Esto era mucho más duro de lo que pensaba que sería.

Tru había insistido en que le contase la verdad, pero no podía simplemente obligarse a hacerlo.

No era que no confiase en Cassie respecto a su secreto. Sabía que podía guardar un secreto. Ciertamente había mantenido su farsa de "hacer que salían" en secreto, incluso por la cara de Tru al tirárle la sopa por encima cuando había creído que la había cogido mintiendo.

Todavía no sabía por qué no le había contado a Cassie toda la verdad la noche después de que el aviso de Tru de que corría peligro se hiciese cierto. Una parte de él se preguntaba si era porque la mirada en su cara cuando los había echado, a él y a su hermana, de su apartamento todavía estaba fresca en su mente. Pero aquello había sido hacía unas semanas y aunque sabía que Cassie estaba esperando que él saliese con la explicación de la advertencia de Tru, se las había ingeniado para hábilmente evitar todo el asunto. Al menos lo había conseguido hasta ahora.

Al levantar la mirada vio que mientras él había estado reflexionando acerca de si contarle a Cassie lo que estaba pasando, ella había, entretanto, sacado sus propias conclusiones. Una mirada de resignada tristeza ocupaba su cara cuando alejó la mirada de sus ojos y se ocupó en el fregadero.

"Hay un par de tus CDs sobre el equipo musical," dijo Cassie con un forzado aire casual. "No creo que haya nada más tuyo aquí, pero te lo diré si encuentro algo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harrison. "¿Crees que he venido aquí a romper contigo?"

"¿No es así?" preguntó Cassie, su voz traicionando el hecho de que claramente había pensado justo eso.

"Dios, no," explicó Harrison mientras rodeaba el mostrador y cogía a Cassie entre sus brazos. "¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?"

"Que tontería, ¿eh?" musitó Cassie contra su pecho. "Pensé que quizá te estabas aburriendo ahora que no tenías que fingir que salías conmigo."

"¿Aburriendo?" preguntó Harrison con una risa mientras la sentaba en el sillón. "Nunca."

"Entonces, si no has venido aquí para eso, ¿por qué estás aquí y qué es eso que pareces no poder contarme?" preguntó Cassie mientras se mordía el labio por los nervios.

Harrison se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Todavía no estaba más cerca de contarle la verdad de lo que había estado antes.

"¿Y bien?" lo presionó ella, mientras él permanecía en silencio.

"Dios, esto es difícil," musitó Harrison mientras se incorporaba y dejaba caer la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Es difícil hablar conmigo?" preguntó Cassie en voz baja.

"Acerca de esto, es difícil hablar con cualquiera," la consoló Harrison. "El problema es que no creerás lo que te contaría y no sé cómo decirte esto sin que pienses que estoy completamente loco y…"

"¿Te ayudaría que te dijese que ya creo que estás loco?" preguntó Cassie con una inquietante sonrisa que llevó otra a la preocupada cara de Harrison.

"La verdad es que no," dijo Harrison sonriendo. "Lo que se supone que te tengo que contar simplemente te lo confirmaría."

"¿Es tan malo?"

"No es tan malo como inusual y extraño."

"¿Inusual?" preguntó Cassie, y Harrison percibió como si algo pareciese registrarse en sus ojos. "Es lo que dijiste acerca de que tu hermana supiese esas cosas. Dijiste que sabe cosas inusuales."

Harrison volvió su mente a aquel día y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Era exactamente lo que había dicho también aquel día. Automáticamente miró hacia la puerta y recordó otra vez la mirada en la cara de Cassie cuando le había llamado desequilibrado y lo había echado.

"Esto tiene algo que ver con tu hermana, ¿no?" preguntó Cassie en voz baja.

Harrison asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"¿Ha tenido algún tipo de premonición acerca de mí otra vez? ¿Es eso?"

"No, no es exactamente eso," dijo Harrison antes de recordar súbitamente la voz de Tru cuando le había dado el extraño consejo de contarle a Cassie la verdad. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no había sonado del todo como ella misma. Había dicho que era un día repetido varias veces y que el jarrón era la única conexión entre las víctimas. El cliente de Cassie era una de las víctimas y Cassie había comprado el jarrón para él.

No podía ser, se dijo a sí mismo. Tru se lo habría dicho. No le habría ocultado algo como aquello. ¿O lo habría hecho? No le había dicho quién o quiénes eran las demás víctimas. ¿Se lo habría ocultado deliberadamente si una de las víctimas fuese Cassie?

"¿Qué pasa?" oyó preguntar a Cassie aunque su voz parecía venir de una gran distancia.

"Tengo que irme," soltó Harrison mientras saltaba del sillón. Una sensación de incomodidad había caído sobre él al darse cuenta de que Tru podría haberle mentido. Asumiendo que lo había hecho, él sabía el por qué. Lo había hecho por la misma razón por la que había hecho todo lo demás hasta donde él era consciente. Lo había hecho para ayudarle y protegerle. Una parte de él podía comprenderlo, pero otra parte estaba furiosa porque en su esfuerzo por protegerle había puesto felizmente en peligro la vida de su novia.

"¿Harrison?" le llamó Cassie desde detrás cuando él salió disparado hacia la puerta.

"Te llamaré después," gritó en respuesta mientras ella se quedaba de pie en la puerta del apartamento cuando él corrió escaleras abajo y se dirigió solo a la casa de subastas.

Entró en la casa de subastas y buscó el jarrón del que Tru le había hablado. Después de media hora, se sintió tentado a llamar a Cassie y sacarla de casa para que fuese y le ayudase, pero la idea de que acabase en el depósito le impidió coger el teléfono.

Finalmente encontró el jarrón que estaba seguro que era el adecuado. Era tan feo como Tru había dicho, y era uno de los únicos dos jarrones marcados con doscientos dólares. El otro estaba pintado de verde y blanco y no era claramente el que estaba buscando.

Su alegría por encontrar el jarrón duró poco, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pagar por él. Podría ser una ganga a doscientos dólares, pero no tenía ni siquiera la mitad para pagarlo.

Sacando el teléfono buscó el número de Cassie, pero dudó en marcarlo. La única opción adicional era llamar al depósito y esperar que Davis estuviese allí.

Harrison se quedó de pie al lado de la exposición de jarrones mientras reflexionaba sobre a quién debería telefonear. Se echó a un lado de uno de los subastantantes para dejarle pasar y mirar cómo cogían el jarrón y se lo llevaban a la puja. El tiempo se acababa si tenía que conseguir el jarrón para Tru.

"Oh, diablos," musitó Harrison mientras marcaba y escuchaba los tonos, esperando a que contestasen al teléfono.


	9. 9

_**Parte Nueve – Relaciones terminales **_

Davis contestó al teléfono con el segundo tono.

"Davis, necesito doscientos dólares," pidió Harrison a toda prisa.

"Tru me dijo que nunca te dejase dinero," dijo Davis con una carcajada.

"Es para el jarrón," dijo Harrison, esperando que su hermana hubiese hablado a Davis de todos los detalles.

"¿No comprobó Tru que tuvieses el dinero antes de mandarte a comprarlo?"

"No, probablemente pensó que Cassie pagaría por él antes," respondió Harrison con un suspiro. Quizá no había sido una buena idea dejar a Cassie fuera de esto. No tenía seguro que fuese una de las víctimas. Quizá se había equivocado. No, razonó, era mejor asegurarse y dejarla fuera. "¿Tienes el dinero?"

"Sí, pero me llevará un rato llegar ahí."

"Está entrando ahora en la sala." Harrison levantó la mirada para ver el jarrón siendo levantado lo suficiente para que todo el mundo de la sala pudiese verlo.

"¿Puedes pagar más tarde?" preguntó Davis.

"No lo sé," respondió Harrison. "Nunca he estado en una de estas cosas antes."

"Vale," se detuvo Davis, considerando sus opciones. "Deja que alguien más lo compre y luego veamos si puedes comprárselo en privado después."

"Sin problema," Harrison contestó y dio la llamada por acabada. Si había una cosa que sabía que podía hacer era hablar casi con cualquiera de casi cualquier cosa.

Cinco minutos más tarde dejó la casa de subastas con la puja ganadora, la única puja, Veronica Carter, pues abandonaba el edificio con su nueva adquisición.

"¿Quiere el jarrón que acabo de comprar?" preguntó Veronica sorprendida. "¿Por qué simplemente no pujó dentro?"

"Estaba esperando a alguien," explicó Harrison. O esperando por un milagro que él ideó.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando en ponerle precio y venderlo en mi tienda, de todos modos. Si realmente lo quiere, no veo por qué no. Será el intercambio más rápido de una compra de subasta que jamás haya hecho."

"Genial," Harrison respiró con un suspiro de alivio. "Sólo necesito ir a buscar el dinero. ¿Esperará por mí?"

"Claro," Veronica metió la mano en el bolso y sacó una tarjeta de visita. "Ésta es mi tienda," explicó mientras se la entregaba.

Harrison cogió la tarjeta, asintió con la cabeza y luego atravesó la ciudad a toda velocidad camino del depósito.

Era casi la hora de la comida cuando entró en la tienda de Veronica armado con 300 dólares del dinero de Davis. Se había olvidado de preguntar por cuánto le iba a vender el jarrón, pero por fortuna Davis había pensado en darle lo que, esperaba, era más que suficiente. También tenía instrucciones para conseguir una factura. Era un mal día cuando incluso el jefe de su hermana no confiaba en él.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" el joven detrás del mostrador preguntó cuando Harrison se acercó. Parecía mortalmente aburrido con su trabajo y mucho menos interesado en ayudar a los clientes.

"¿Está Veronica?" preguntó Harrison mientras miraba al interior de la rancia tienda.

El joven asintió y emitió un grito que hubiese herido cualquier oído. "¡Tía Ronnie, alguien quiere verte!"

Un momento más tarde, Veronica entraba en la tienda por la puerta de detrás del mostrador. "Ah, el joven que quiere comprar el jarrón," lo saludó con una sonrisa. "Iré ahora mismo a buscárselo."

Volvió con el jarrón un minuto más tarde y Harrison miró cómo lo re-envolvía y lo metía en una caja. Realmente era lo más feo que había visto jamás. Después de pagar por su compra, salió a toda prisa de la tienda y se dirigió al depósito. Esperaba que Davis estuviese teniendo éxito y encontrando páginas de traducciones para las inscripciones del jarrón.

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó Harrison mientras entraba en el depósito.

"Por aquí," dijo Davis desde la oficina.

Harrison atravesó la puerta mientras luchaba por sacar el jarrón de la caja. "Espero que puedas traducir esto antes de que alguien muera."

"¿Muera?" preguntó una voz familiar.

Harrison levantó la visión de su lucha con horror. "Cassie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" espetó.

"Vine a ver qué demonios te había pasado esta mañana," respondió en un cortante tono. "Pareces pasar mucho por aquí, de modo que paré y cuando Davis me dijo que estabas a punto de llegar, pensé que debería esperar. Ahora me preguntó por qué me molesté."

Harrison se quedó de pie en silencio en la puerta mientras Cassie se levantaba, cogía su bolso y empezaba a caminar hacia él.

"No, espera," empezó Harrison, poniendo el jarrón en el escritorio. Distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta de Davis intentando coger el jarrón y volviéndose a su ordenador. Sospechó que no sólo estaba impaciente por empezar con la traducción sino que también estaba teniendo el tacto de dejarles algo de espacio.

Señalando hacia la puerta con la cabeza, llevó a Cassie a la zona principal del depósito y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Lo siento," empezó otra vez. "Sólo estaba sorprendido de verte aquí, eso es todo."

"Pero obviamente no era una sorpresa agradable," respondió Cassie, con la paciencia claramente agotándose. "Obviamente estás realmente ocupado, con tu agitado plan de compra. Simplemente te lo dejaré para ti, ¿vale?"

"No es que no te quiera aquí," respondió Harrison. En realidad era exactamente lo que se estaba preguntando en silencio. Sólo que no por la razón que ella creía.

"¿Entonces te alegras de que te haya venido a buscar aquí?" preguntó Cassie escépticamente.

"Bueno…" farfulló Harrison. Lo último que quería era que ella estuviese en peligro. Pero protegerla sin herir sus sentimientos no iba a ser fácil.

"Eso es lo que yo creía," Cassie suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Harrison se dio cuenta de que había dudado demasiado tiempo.

"Maldita sea," musitó. "Cassie, vuelve, te lo explicaré."

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano ya levantada para empujarla y abrirla.

"Por favor," añadió él cuando ella no se volvió para mirarle a la cara.

Habían pasado sólo unos pocos segundos, aunque pareceron mucho más tiempo, antes de que Cassie finalmente bajó la mano y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"Ven por aquí," dijo mientras volvían a la oficina donde Davis estaba atentamente examinando el jarrón y haciendo ruidos que sonaban muy positivos a la vez que comparaba las marcas del jarrón con símbolos similares en la pantalla del ordenador.

Se sentó al lado de Davis. Cassie se sentó en el lado opuesto de la habitación, cerca de la puerta.

Lo miraba expectante.

Él miró a Davis en busca de ayuda, pero no llegaba nada. En este punto nada estaría resuelto para cuando Tru volviese. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviese.

"¿Sabes algo de Tru ya?" preguntó a Davis, sabiendo que estaba dejando pasar el tiempo aunque era incapaz de detenerlo por sí mismo.

"Aún no," confirmó Davis. "Pero aún no se espera que aterrice hasta dentro de unas horas."

"¿Vas a contarme de que va todo esto?" preguntó Cassie. Harrison la miró a la cara y supo que no había ninguna forma de que pudiese dar más rodeos hasta que Tru volviese y le ayudase. Generalmente encontraba que podía salir de cualquier cosa hablando, pero a pesar de no conocerlo de mucho tiempo, Cassie lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para anticiparse bastante a todos sus trucos.

"Se trata de Tru," empezó. Era un principio tan bueno como cualquier otro.

"Ya había llegado a eso," dijo Cassie. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Es complicado," Harrison miró hacia Davis otra vez y vio que su atención se había alejado de las inscripciones y lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que le estaba intentando avisar silenciosamente de no contar demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que Davis no sabía que Tru le había dicho que le hablase a Cassie de sus habilidades. Las siguientes palabras de Davis lo confirmaron.

"Harrison, ¿no crees que quizá debería ser Tru quien se lo contase a la gente?"

"Me dijo que se lo contase," respondió Harrison volviéndose a Cassie, que estaba observando con avidez el intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Davis.

"No," musitó Harrison. "Estoy a punto de perder a mi novia a causa del secreto de Tru, de modo que no, estoy tan poco seguro como te puedes imaginar."

"¿Estás tan seguro de que te voy a dejar?" preguntó Cassie con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí… no… no lo sé," admitió Harrison finalmente. "Soy un jugador, asumo riesgos, pero no sé si quiero asumir éste ahora mismo."

"Te prometo escucharte," ofreció Cassie. "Sólo dime qué está pasando."

"Tru revive días para salvar las vidas de la gente," dijo Davis bruscamente. Harrison se volvió a él sorprendido. "Bueno, estaremos aquí toda la semana si tenemos que esperar a que te decidas a decírselo," señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Revive días?" preguntó Cassie.

"Sí," asintió Harrison con la cabeza. "La gente le pide ayuda y ella revive el día y les ayuda."

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Sí."

"¿Y cómo funciona?" preguntó Cassie, incorporándose en su asiento. Harrison respiró con un suspiro de alivio por que no se hubiese marchado por la puerta y realmente pareciese genuinamente interesada en lo que le habían dicho.

"Tengo una teoría acerca de todo…" Davis empezó antes de que Harrison lo cortase.

"Davis, la inscripción," le recordó. Davis asintió con la cabeza y siguió examinando el jarrón.

"No sabemos cómo funciona," admitió Harrison. "Ni siquiera Tru lo sabe. Simplemente sucede, y ha sido así durante hace alrededor de un año. Un cadáver le pide ayuda y el día se rebobina y ella lo salva." Se detuvo ahí. Al menos intentaba salvarlo. Con Jack molestando sus esfuerzos, no todo día suponía un éxito.

"Yo me morí, ¿no?" susurró Cassie. "¿Aquella noche en el río?"

Harrison sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Siento haberte echado aquel día," pidió con una débil sonrisa. "Yo sólo…"

"Lo sé," la interrumpió Harrison. "Simplemente sonamos demasiado locos."

"Sí," afirmó Cassie con una amplia sonrisa. "Supongo que puedo ver por qué tenías problemas para contármelo."

"No puedo creer que nos creas," sonrió Harrison.

"No estoy completamente segura de que lo haga," admitió Cassie. "Pero estoy deseando, al menos, escuchar esta vez. ¿Trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho."

"Entonces, ¿quién es la víctima hoy? No soy yo otra vez, ¿no?" Sonrió y se levantó para ver qué estaba haciendo Davis.

"Tu cliente Winters es una de las víctimas," dijo Harrison. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Todavía había algo que le intrigaba de la voz de Tru aquella mañana. Estaba casi seguro de que Cassie era una de las otras víctimas, pero no podía obligarse a decírselo, especialmente sin saberlo seguro.

Cassie asintió con la cabeza y señaló algo en la pantalla del ordenador. "Ese símbolo las piernas ahí. Está aquí en el jarrón."

Davis miró el jarrón y rápidamente encontró el símbolo que concordaba. Las otras marcas cercanas también se correspondían con las de la pantalla.

"¿Y qué significa?" preguntó Harrison mientras él también se inclinaba para conseguir una vista más cercana.

"La muerte," respondió severamente Davis.

"Genial," murmuró Harrison. "¿Por qué no me sorprende que este jarrón, de acuerdo con Tru la única conexión entre las víctimas, tenga la muerte escrita en él?"

"Supongo que será mejor que sigamos trabajando en el resto," dijo Davis. "Al menos ahora sé a qué lenguaje estoy mirando."

Durante las siguientes pocas horas, los tres se turnaron en echar un vistazo a los símbolos similares del ordenador y compararlos con los del jarrón. Tru llamó a Davis para decir que estaba de vuelta en el país y que se tomasen un descanso para comer, pero fuera de eso no se detuvieron.

Todavía no estaban más próximos a descubrir toda la traducción cuando Tru finalmente atravesó la puerta, todavía llevando la maleta.

"¿Cómo va la traducción?" preguntó mientras dejaba en el suelo la maleta, le dio un rápido abrazo a Harrison y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para ver las notas que habían estado garabateando en un papel toda la tarde.

"Estamos bastante seguros de que el jarrón es lo que está matando a la gente," dijo Davis. "La inscripción parece ser algo sobre la muerte y una maldición."

"¿Crees que estás lista para el trabajo de detener una maldición?" preguntó Harrison.

"Estoy segura de que lo haremos," respondió Tru con una mirada de curiosidad a Cassie. Enarcó una ceja a Harrison y él asintió en respuesta. "Genial, no más secretos por los que preocuparse hoy."

"¿Estás segura de eso?" preguntó Harrison en un tono que sonó duro incluso para él mismo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Tru, con la voz lejos de sonar casual.

"Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir," respondió Harrison mientras la cogía del brazo y la llevaba fuera a otra habitación. Cerró la puerta a Davis y a Cassie y caminó con su hermana hasta el extremo más alejado de la habitación antes de volver a mirarla. "¿Murió ayer?" preguntó furioso. No necesitaba aclarar quién. La mirada de Tru a través de la ventana a Cassie fue suficiente para contester a su pregunta.

"Me mentiste," la acusó.

"No mentí," argumentó Tru. "Simplemente no te lo dije."

"Es lo mismo," gritó Harrison. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste no contarme que mi novia iba a morir? Incluso peor, ¿cómo puedes justificar el decirme que hiciésemos lo mismo que hicimos ayer y ponerla en peligro otra vez?"

Miró a Tru y esperó su respuesta. Confiaba en él para que le contase a su novia su mayor secreto pero no confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle todos los hechos. Se preguntó cuántas veces más le había mentido y ocultado cosas. Incluso peor, se preguntó si podría volver a confiar completamente en ella.


	10. 10

_**Parte Diez – Maldiciones**_

"No fue así," respondió Tru. "Estamos cambiando las cosas hoy. No la quiero en peligro más que tú."

"¿Estás segura de eso?" siseó Harrison. "Sencillamente no puedo pensar un solo motivo por el que no podrías contármelo. Excepto que simplemente no te importe."

"Eso no es cierto," gimió Tru, con las lágrimas empezando a caer por la cara. Harrison se detuvo un momento al ver la reacción de su hermana. Odiaba verla llorar y se sentía terrible por ser la causa. Pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado enfadado como para preocuparse lo suficiente por arreglar las cosas.

"Dame una sola buena razón por la que no me lo contarías," exigió, subiendo la voz.

"Porque no quería ver tu corazón roto otra vez," espetó Tru en respuesta mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de la cara. "Porque no quería arriesgarme a ver otra vez la mirada que vi en tu cara cuando te encontré con su cuerpo."

"¿Yo la encontré?" preguntó Harrison, con la voz cayendo casi a un susurro por la conmoción. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero mientras su propio tono había disminuido, Tru estaba ahora utilizando uno tan alto como el que había recibido.

"Sí, tú la encontraste," dijo sollozando. "Y yo te encontré a ti. Y no quería poner esa mirada de dolor en tu cara de nuevo. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que tenga que recordarlo, pero pensé que si no lo sabías no tendría que volver a ver esa mirada. Nunca debías haberlo sabido."

"No puedes protegerme de toda cosa mala que haya en el mundo, Tru," dijo Harrison en voz baja mientras su hermana sollozaba abiertamente. Se echó hacia delante para rodearla con sus brazos.

"Puedo intentarlo," lloró en su camiseta. "No sabes lo que es recordarlo. Recordar todo sin importar cuántas veces vivas el día y sin importar qué es lo que cambie. Tú lo olvidas todo y empiezas otra vez sin tus recuerdos del día. Yo los mantengo. Recuerdo ver a los que quiero morir, e incluso cuando cambia, todavía lo recuerdo. Todavía puedo ver tu cuerpo tan claramente como ambos vimos el de Luc. Sólo porque estés vivo no dejo de recordarte muriendo. No significa que no recuerde los sentimientos que sufrí cuando te vi allí en el suelo."

"Está bien, Tru," susurró Harrison, sin saber qué más decir mientras la tensión de su llamada parecía finalmente estar alcanzando su punto de ruptura. "Está bien."

"Tuve que mentirte," siguió como si no hubiesen hablado. "Simplemente no podía soportar añadir incluso más recuerdos a los que ya los tienen porque los dejo que lo revivan otra vez mediante mí misma. No podía soportarlo."

Harrison abrazó fuerte a Tru mientras sus llantos finalmente disminuían y ella se alejaba de él. Miró tristemente a su camiseta, empapada con sus propias lágrimas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Harrison mientras ella metía las manos en los bolsillos buscando un pañuelo de papel. Tru asintió en respuesta.

"Voy a ir a limpiarme un poco," dijo, saliendo por la puerta.

"Te esperaré aquí," respondió Harrison. "Y Tru, entiendo por qué lo hiciste."

"¿Sabes que lo haría otra vez?" preguntó Tru en voz baja.

Harrison asintió y se mordió el labio para no empezar a discutir otra vez. No le gustaba la idea de que le mintiese otra vez, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de la mucha presión bajo la que estaba Tru, estaba decidido a aflojar un poco su actitud con ella.

Tru aceptó su respuesta y desapareció por la puerta.

Harrison esperó un momento antes de volver a la oficina. Tan pronto como entró por la puerta se dio cuenta de que tanto Davis como Cassie lo habían oído casi todo. Davis ni siquiera estaba haciendo que continuaba con la traducción, y Cassie estaba visiblemente pálida.

"¿Está bien Tru?" preguntó Davis. Empezó a levantarse de su asiento como si fuese a comprobarlo.

"Sólo ha ido a lavarse un poco," dijo Harrison, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente ante el gesto de Davis de seguirla. "Creo que en realidad está empezando a afectarle."

"Ha sido así durante algún tiempo," afirmó Davis. "Se lo toma demasiado personalmente. Pero nada puede hacer que los recuerdos se vayan. Es parte de la carga de la llamada."

"Si no recordase, ya no podría ayudar a nadie," comentó Harrison. "Pero creo que piensa que ese aspecto es más una maldición que ninguna otra cosa."

"Tendremos que asegurarnos de ayudarla más para liberarla de algo de presión," sugirió Davis.

"Sí," Harrison se mostró de acuerdo.

Tru atravesaba la puerta en ese momento y Harrison dejo de hablar.

"Me arden los oídos," dijo Tru con una sonrisa que todavía era una sombra de su habitual brillo.

"Todo bueno," dijo Harrison mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar a Tru y que tuviese una buena vista del progreso de la traducción.

"De modo que hay una maldición en el jarrón," leyó Tru. "¿Dice cómo romperla?"

"Creo que sí, pero sólo puedo distinguir las palabras extrañas aquí y ahí," señaló Davis. "No es fácil traducer algo cuando no conoces el idioma. Hemos estado intentando comparar los símbolos, pero podría llevar semanas encontrarlos todos, e incluso entonces podríamos no tener la respuesta."

"Tengo una idea," dijo Harrison. "Simplemente rompamos esa cosa fea."

"Eso podría también ser lo que está provocando que muera gente," dijo Davis sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No sé nada de los demás salvo que estaba intacto en la última repetición," dijo Tru. "Guardemos eso como último recurso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harrison se encogió de hombros.

"Dividámoslo en parejas y cojamos el ordenador entre dos," sugirió Davis. "Tru y yo en éste y Harrison y Cassie en el otro. Pon el jarrón entre nosotros y trabajemos cada grupo en una mitad."

Harrison sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se volvió a sentar ante el ordenador. Su mirada a Tru era de preocupación, pero enseguida estaba ocupada examinando el jarrón y metiéndole prisa a él por hacer lo mismo. Todavía no había tiempo para preocuparse por ella.

Durante las siguientes horas los cuatro siguieron trabajando en la traducción, pero parecían llegar más lejos en descifrar todo el lío. Se las habían arreglado para encontrar el símbolo para oscuro en el jarrón y habían especulado durante un rato con que se refería a la noche o la falta de luz natural lo que podría activar algo. El baño de Cassie no tenía ventanas, pero no tenían ni idea acerca de la disposición de las habitaciones en las que estaban las otras víctimas.

"¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que ya ha pasado la hora de la muerte de todas las víctimas?" preguntó Davis mientras se recostaba y se estiraba.

Tru miró el reloj de la pared. Tenía razón. La hora de las muertes había pasado sin que siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta.

"Quizá se haya acabado," sugirió Cassie mientras se frotaba los ojos ligeramente forzados de mirar al jarrón y a la pantalla durante horas.

"No tiene sentido," dijo Tru. "¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo de repente?"

"Nada de esto tiene sentido," señaló Harrison. "Quizá simplemente tuvimos un golpe de buena suerte."

"No me lo trago," respondió Davis sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco," se mostró de acuerdo Tru. "Nos estamos olvidando de algo."

"¿Mi compañía?" bromeó una voz desde la puerta.

Tru se volvió para mirar al intruso. Jack Harper estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Se estaba convirtiendo en un desconcertante hábito para él. Para alguien que sabía que su presencia no era bienvenida, se había dejado caer por allí de forma regular.

"Sal de aquí," exigió Tru mientras se levantaba.

"Bonito jarrón," comentó Jack mientras entraba más en la habitación. "¿Puedo?" se acercó para levantarlo como para examinarlo.

"¿Qué quieres, Jack?" preguntó Tru, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás para poder situarse más lejos del sonriente hombre.

"Quiero acabar con este día," dijo Jack mientras volvía a colocar el jarrón en su sitio y se dirigía al otro lado de la habitación. "Realmente no me gustan las repeticiones múltiples y ésta se está haciendo muy cansina. Especialmente desde que Davis ya no está entrando en el juego. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje a fuera de la ciudad? ¿Cómo está la familia? Oh, espera, eso no fue hoy, ¿no? Hoy decidiste no ir a visitor a tu familiar enfermo. Una pena."

Tru captó la curiosa mirada de Cassie a Harrison y su silenciosa respuesta de _después_. Parecía que a Cassie no le habían hablado de Jack. Ella estaba tan ocupada en reaccionar ante él que no se dio cuenta de que Davis se había puesto en pie detrás de ella. Harrison, sin embargo, sí se había percatado, y ella captó su rápida sacudida de cabeza a Davis y se volvió a ver qué estaba mirando su compañero y confidente con tanta furia como jamás había visto en él.

"Estás enfermo," escupió Davis a Jack mientras rodeaba a Tru. "Ya has oído a Tru, sal de aquí."

"Vaya modales," desaprobó Jack, aunque dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta. Tru y Davis se dirigían paso a paso hacia él en un esfuerzo por evitar que entrase de nuevo en la habitación. "¿No puedo parar por aquí y ver a mis viejos compañeros y amigos de vez en cuando?"

"Nunca fuiste un amigo," respondió Davis con otra dura mirada.

"Bueno, no tuyo, quizá," se burló Jack. "Pero Harrison sí que era un amigo, ¿verdad?"

"No es la palabra que yo elegiría," dijo Harrison.

Jack se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Cassie. "Veo que tenéis otra pequeña recluta, también. No creo que hayamos sido presentados."

Harrison se puso en pie y se interpuso entre él y Cassie, que parecía mucho más confusa que nunca. "Aléjate de todos nosotros," ordenó.

"Veo que ya has superado a Lindsay," sonrió Jack. "Ésta es mucho más de tu nivel. ¿Trabajas en un restaurante, verdad?" Se volvió a Cassie con una de sus más amistosas sonrisas.

Tru abrió la boca para exigir otra vez a Jack que se marchase. Ya era suficientemente malo que la siguiese por toda la ciudad. No se había dado cuenta de que también estaba siguiendo a su hermano. Era mucho más enrevesado de lo que había pensado. Sabía lo suficiente de Davis y su familia para enviarlo en una búsqueda de El Dorado fuera de la ciudad. Sabía con quién estaba saliendo su hermano y dónde trabajaba su novia. No sabía de dónde estaba consiguiendo toda su información, pero tenía que parar y tenía que parar ahora.

No tuvo tiempo para hablar, sin embargo. Mientras había estado intentando procesar todas las implicaciones, Harrison, que un minuto antes había estado advirtiendo silenciosamente a Davis, había decidido no tomar su propio consejo y lanzó el puño contra Jack con tanta fuerza que lo envió al suelo.

"¡Harrison!" gritó Tru. Oyó vagamente la voz de Cassie como un eco de la suya mientras su hermano cogía a Jack y le daba la vuelta para darle otro golpe. A pesar del hecho de que Jack superaba en peso a su hermano por algunos kilos, la pura rabia parecía estar dirigiéndolo y era él el que llevaba la voz cantante.

Su error fue detenerse; Jack se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para alejar a su hermano de él y empujarle hacia el otro extremo de la sala, directo hacia el escritorio con el jarrón, que descansaba allí inocentemente.

El tiempo pareció ir más despacio cuando Tru, Davis y Cassie corrieron hacia el jarrón que alcanzó el suelo y se rompió en pedacitos antes de que pudiesen llegar a él.

Cuando golpeó el suelo, una niebla negra pareció levantarse de los pedazos y quedarse flotando en el aire de la habitación. Las todavía legibles marcas brillaban con un tono dorado en las piezas de cerámica. Tru sintió un escalofrío bajando por la espalda mientras observaba el extraño fenómeno.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Harrison desde donde estaba, en el suelo.

"No lo sé," respondió Tru. Davis sacudió la cabeza, confuso. Incluso Jack parecía sorprendido.

"La niebla parecía moverse con vida propia y se iba primero hacia uno del grupo y después hacia otro. Se acercaba a todos, uno por uno. Cassie se hundió en su silla cuando se volvió en su dirección. Harrison se levantó y se fue hacia ella protectoramente. De toda la gente en la sala, Cassie era la única que había sido previamente una víctima. Tru observó cómo la niebla se volvía y se iba hacia Jack. Medio deseó que fuese el próximo que se llevase, pero después se reprendió a sí misma por el duro pensamiento.

"Creo que está confusa," dijo Davis. "Parece no aclararse a por quién ir."

"Yo voto por Jack," dijo Harrison con otra dura mirada en su dirección.

"Quizá sólo se activa cuando la persona está sola," especuló Tru. "Eso explicaría por qué nadie ha visto nada y por qué podemos estar aquí sentados todo este tiempo con ella sin que haya pasado nada."

"Pero yo estaba solo cuando la traía aquí," señaló Harrison.

"Estabas en público con el jarrón," discutió Tru. "Podías no estar acompañado, pero no estabas solo."

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Cassie mientras veía que la niebla volvía en su dirección. "No podemos quedarnos aquí siempre y esperar que se vaya. ¿Qué pasa si simplemente va hacia alguien que esté solo fuera de esta habitación?"

"¿Qué tal si mandamos a Jack fuera de la sala y probamos esa teoría?" sugirió Harrison de nuevo con una malvada sonrisa por el aspecto nervioso de Jack.

Tru entornó la mirada. A pesar de lo tentador que era usarlo como conejillo de indias, en realidad no podían hacerlo. Miró a su contrapartida de nuevo y vio que estaba tan nervioso como nunca lo había visto.

"Miedo a la muerte, ¿no?" se burló Harrison. "La muerte le llega a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?"

Jack le contestó con una mirada y pareció fortalecerse.

Tru gruñó ligeramente y se frotó la nuca, que empezaba a dolerle de mirar hacia arriba a la niebla que se cernía sobre ellos.

Todavía no habían decidido qué hacer cuando unos minutos más tarde la niebla pareció dividirse en cinco formas independientes, cada una más pequeña que la original. Cada una de las entidades se apartó y se movió lentamente hacia las cinco personas de la habitación.

Tru se agarró al brazo de Davis y vio en el otro extremo de la sala que Cassie había hecho lo mismo con Harrison. Sólo Jack se quedó solo. Su rostro de nuevo traicionaba su inquietud.

La niebla se acercaba más y más, y Tru se estremeció al sentir un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda.

Entonces, de repente, la niebla la alcanzó y empezó a girar a su alrededor. Vagamente percibió que los demás estaban en situaciones similares antes de sentir la negrura descendiendo y caer al suelo incosciente.

Tru se despertó con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Su cabeza dolía como si se le estuviesen clavando agujas, y tenía náuseas. Luchó por incorporarse y sintió la habitación girar a su alrededor. Fue un minuto antes de que pudiese centrarse lo suficiente para ver a los demás en la habitación boca abajo en el suelo.

Miró a Davis, que era el que estaba más cerca de ella, y se fue con cuidado hacia él. Le buscó el pulso y se quedó aliviada de encontrarlo firme y fuerte. Gruñó ligeramente mientras también empezaba a despertarse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" murmuró mientras Tru le ayudaba a incorporarse.

"No lo sé," respondió antes de volverse hacia Harrison y Cassie, que estaban empezando a despertarse también.

"Me siento como el infierno," gruñó Harrison. "Y ni siquiera tengo una noche de salida que recordar."

"Me alegro de ver que estáis todos bien," sonrió Tru.

"Te estás volviendo gris," dijo Harrison mientras se levantaba.

"Llevas años haciéndome gris," bromeó Tru mientras se volvía para ver si Jack estaba bien. No había señales de él allí. Se preguntó brevemente qué le había pasado antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente se habría levantado primero y se habría ido por sí mismo. Era el comportamiento típico de Jack, que se enorgullecía de no interferir con las vidas de la gente, a no ser, por supuesto, que fuese por sus propios propósitos.

"Quiero decir literalmente," dijo Harrison. "Mira." Alargó la mano y tiró ligeramente de un mechón de su largo pelo. Tru frunció el ceño cuando miró hacia abajo y vio que en lugar del habitual color castaño oscuro el mechón de pelo era, en efecto, gris. Miró a Cassie, que claramente tenía también un mechón gris en medio de su pelo negro.

Miró a Harrison y aunque no era tan obvio, pues su pelo era de color claro, pudo distinguir también un poco de gris.

Davis, mientras tanto, se había ido a un espejo y confirmó que él también estaba viendo algo de gris en su propio pelo.

"Todas las víctimas tenían el pelo blanco," dijo Tru con tono distraído. "Debe haber sido debido a que se dividió para atacarnos a todos. En lugar de pelo totalmente blanco y muerte, cada uno de nosotros consigue un poco de pelo gris y quedarnos sin sentido."

"¿Crees que se ha acabado?" preguntó Cassie con una fija mirada hacia los rotos fragmentos de cerámica.

"Eso espero," respondió Tru. "Pero para asegurarnos creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que nunca se puedan unir los pedazos."

Atravesó la habitación y aplastó algunos de los pedazos con el tacón. Davis, Harrison y Cassie se le unieron y en un minuto no había más que polvo del jarrón. Ninguna marca que brillase con una luz poco natural y ninguna señal de que la niebla negra reapareciese. Tru bajó una escoba del almacén de limpieza a la sala y arrojó el polvo en el cubo de la basura.

Una vez hecho esto todos se sentaron y Davis se volvió a Tru. "¿Y como fue en Europa?" preguntó.

"Pide algo de cena y te lo contaré todo otra vez," respondió con una sonrisa teñida de cansancio.

Davis se volvió al teléfono y pidió la comida. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Tru abrió la boca para hablar, pero Davis la interrumpió antes de que pudiese empezar.

"No tienes que volver a tomar todo sobre tus hombros nunca más," dijo en voz baja mientras la miraba intensamente.

"Davis tiene razón," se mostró de acuerdo Harrison. "Nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte. Y si hubieses estado sola hoy, ¿sabes qué habría pasado?"

Tru se estremeció otra vez al darse cuenta de que sin que los demás, incluso Jack, estuviesen allí, probablemente habría sido la siguiente víctima de la maldición del jarrón.

"Lo sé," dijo Tru calmadamente. "Pero no es fácil poner a la gente que quieres en peligro."

"Bueno, generalmente soy propenso a estar en peligro de todos modos," dijo Harrison riéndose. "Así que no tienes excusa."

"Yo también ayudaré," se ofreció Cassie. "Me has salvado la vida dos veces con ésta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecértelo."

"Gracias," Tru sonrió a la mujer de pelo oscuro.

"Sabemos que es tu carga," dijo Davis. "Pero sólo intenta recordar que estamos aquí para ti."

"Lo hare," respondió Tru con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "¿Y qué quieres oír de Europa? Porque he vuelto hace tanto por culpa de las repeticiones que estoy empezando a olvidarme."

Todos se rieron con Tru y ella sintió la presión de su propia maldición personal liberarse ligeramente mientras decidía almacenar estos momentos más felices en su memoria.


End file.
